


Сross the line

by LermEn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: На шестом месяце Кевин перестает реветь по ночам. Реветь начинает Криденс.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Недопостер: https://pp.userapi.com/c637626/v637626126/44492/DgLSATmnx64.jpg

Кевин старше Криденса на пятнадцать минут.

Он появляется на свет с протяжным режущим воплем, каким не кричат обычные младенцы, и первое, что ощущает — саму способность чувствовать. Она сокрушительна для него и тяготит с самого первого вздоха, как будто скручивает легкие, точно тряпку, и выжимает до последней капли. Если в груди и остается зыбкий осадок, то только молчаливая ярость, которая колышется пока еще маленькими всполохами.

Криденс приходит в мир с тихим смирением. В этом ребенке, который совсем недавно был лишь сгустком крови и мышц в утробе матери, столько врожденного света, что вообще можно усомниться в его принадлежности к человеческому роду. Его пальчики слабо тянутся куда-то вперед, а в крепком тельце рвения вполне хватит на двоих.

Кевин старше Криденса всего на пятнадцать минут. А пропасть между ними куда больше.

Их первая люлька из белого дуба, украшенная витиеватой резьбой по лакированным гладким рейкам. Она огромная — такая, что двоим там места хватит с лихвой, и мешать друг другу не получится, даже если очень постараться. Дети маленькие и миниатюрные, они только дергают ручками и ножками, лишенные всякой координации, и не осознают понятие личного пространства. Розовые пухлые щечки, к которым приливает кровь, у них одинаковые. Одинаковый прямой нос, подбородок и одинаковые губы, которые у Кевина чаще обычного складываются в тонкую искривленную линию во время ночных истерик.

Ева вскакивает с кровати почти каждую ночь, сразу хватая с тумбочки соску и различные нелепые погремушки, которые потом все равно оказываются отвергнутыми и отброшенными куда-то на пол.

— Это же ребенок, Ева. Дети _плачут,_ — Франклин относится ко всему с завидным спокойствием.

Ему не лень покидать теплую постель в три-четыре часа утра. Он берет сыновей на руки поочередно и укачивает так любовно, словно родительский долг — самое главное и радостное в жизни каждого человека.

Криденс плачет редко. Несмотря на впоследствии обнаруженную у него астму, он крепыш. Если предположить, что в таком возрасте дети разумны, можно сказать, что он плачет исключительно по делу, когда это действительно вызвано коликами в животе, голодом или влажными подгузниками. Он всегда засыпает раньше своего брата, а просыпается с нарастающим похныкиванием, когда тот беспричинно ревет, намереваясь разбудить весь дом.

— Твой братик обзаведется морщинами раньше времени, да, Криденс? — Франклин шутит и искренне не видит разницу, которая прослеживается между ними даже сейчас.

После кормления соски у Евы нещадно зудят. Она привыкла держать Криденса на правой руке, а Кевина — на левой и смотреть на них, не стыдясь сравнивать. Она мать двух близнецов, и не должна задумываться о таком, разделяя хотя бы нечто отдаленно напоминающее любовь напополам. Но она задумывается.

Например, Криденс любит ее молоко. Он словно знает, как правильно примериться к материнской груди и благодарно обхватить пухлыми губками торчащий сосок. Он сосет, причмокивая и пачкая себя мутными белесыми капельками, в то время как Кевин, с раздражающей упрямостью, отказывается от молока. Быть может, даже к лучшему, потому что он далеко не ласков с тем, что кормит его, и сжимает так сильно, словно у него есть зубы.

На шестом месяце Кевин перестает реветь по ночам — реветь начинает Криденс.

Смена ролей вызывает опасение. Кевин подозрительно тих, когда Ева баюкает Криденса на руках, и будто бы наслаждается, будто бы он заставляет младшего брата раздирать глотку криками. С того момента они спят в разных кроватках. Франклин долго отмахивается от этой затеи, ведь «связь мальчиков должна крепнуть», но после очередной бессонной ночи допускает идею в качестве эксперимента. Удивительно, но следующие несколько месяцев проходят в такой тишине, что деньги, на которые куплена вторая колыбель, оправдывают свою затрату.

Когда им исполняется по семь, они больше походят на братьев, чем когда-либо до этого. Они мирно сидят за одним столом, пользуются одними ручками и фломастерами. Рисунки Криденса цветные и яркие, и он водит по белому листу с энтузиазмом, любопытно высовывая кончик языка и погружаясь в свою мысль.

Рядом с Кевином лежат только коричневый, темно-фиолетовый и густо-черный. Он берет последний, начиная бездумно и лениво чертить изломанные линии. В нем нет того огонька, но он есть у брата, поэтому в следующую секунду Кевин стремится его «потушить», ставя на чужом рисунке огромную черную кляксу и с чувством размазывая ее по нелепо выведенным деревьям, домикам и цветочкам.

— Почему ты делаешь это? — Криденс обижен, но не успевает отреагировать должной злобой. В детстве он вообще мало злится.

Кевин улыбается уголками губ, словно их поднимают вверх за ниточки, но эта улыбка дежурная, с затаенным темным удовлетворением.

— Твой рисунок — отстой.

Криденс хмурится.

— Разве тебе не хочется создать что-то свое, что будет особенным?

— Отстой, — повторяет Кевин монотонно.

Слово «особенный» вызывает у Кевина иррациональное отторжение. Проще сказать, что _не_ вызывает его. Ничего.

Он не напускно-равнодушен ко всему, что его окружает, а равнодушен по-настоящему, с апатией человека, который видит мир сквозь призму скучной обыденности.

Когда они переезжают в новый огромный дом, Криденс с любопытством оббегает этажи несколько раз и, только окончательно сбив все ноги о ступеньки, тычет пальцем на комнату на втором, торжественно заявляя на нее свои права.

— Хороший выбор, сынок, — Ева гладит Криденса по голове скорее на автомате, чем из теплых материнских побуждений, и улыбается сквозь усталость, хотя ее ненависть к этому дому становится видна еще задолго до покупки. — Кевин, тебе нравится ваша новая комната?

За пару часов, что они находятся здесь, Кевин ни разу не поднимается с обклеенного пленкой дивана и даже не заглядывает на кухню. Ребенок должен проявлять мало-мальский интерес к переменам, а все, что проявляет Кевин, — холодную безучастность.

— Мне все равно, — только и отчеканивает он. И тогда Криденс впервые начинает многое замечать.

По переезду их записывают в Гладстонскую школу, что в часе езды. Сама мысль, что придется узнавать нечто новое, рождает в Криденсе жуткий интерес. Он делает домашние задания, позволяя себе лишь иногда покапризничать, когда что-то не получается и выходит из рук вон плохо. Провальные попытки он расценивает как способы того, как не стоит делать, и упорно продолжает пытаться, порой вопреки тому, что стрелки часов переваливают за полночь. Этот мир загадка для него, кубик Рубика, который он с рвением пытается решить.

Трудности со счетом обнаруживаются на второй неделе посещения школы. Раз в день или два Ева сажает сыновей перед собой и просит считать, задавая глупые вопросы, какие и должны задавать родители в процессе обучения. И если Криденс может считать хотя бы до двадцати, то счет Кевина повергает мать в бешенство, а его брата — в тихое удивление.

— Ладно, Кевин, — Ева делает глубокий выдох, и на ее лице написано желание побыстрее покончить с этими яслями. — Давай еще раз. Что идет после пяти?

— Девятнадцать, — с каменным выражением произносит он.

Ева предпринимает еще одну попытку.

— После трех?

— Один.

Ей хочется выть, а Криденсу — по-детски дать подсказку.

— Что после десяти?

Кевин даже не цокает на надоедающие вопросы, как бы это сделали другие семилетние мальчики, когда тем что-то не нравится. Пауза кажется слишком громкой. А потом Кевин начинает считать. Цифры строго по-порядку четким быстрым голосом, как у заведенного робота. Они уверены, что он собьется после пятнадцати, что хоть на мгновение остановится перевести дух…

Но когда Кевин выдыхает последние «сто», карандаш из пальцев Криденса невольно выскальзывает и отскакивает от пола, обозначая громким приземлением завершение сегодняшних занятий.

— Всё? — Кевин спрашивает безразлично, зная, что ему наверняка не ответят. Он встает из-за стола и уходит, оставляя звенящую тишину повиснуть в воздухе, а в их головах — однозвучное «одиндватричетырепятьшестьсемьвосемь…»

Ладно, на самом деле Кевин умеет улыбаться. Криденс замечает, как он ловко меняет маски с профессионализмом актера. Гениально даже, надо сказать, и, наверное, именно поэтому в старшей школе Кевин выберет театральный кружок вместо остальных. Он с детства овладевает этим мастерством и проявляет его совсем незаметно в исключительных случаях, и порой сложно увидеть, какая «личина» является настоящей.

Ева не уверена до конца, но Криденс знает наверняка, что любовь Кевина проводить время с отцом — хорошо скрываемая видимость. Его улыбка вовсе не кажется искренней — она и есть _искренняя_ , словно он самый обычный ребенок, радующийся каждому дню с любящим папой, но в этом и есть подвох. Его любовь какого бы то ни было времяпровождения не может быть правдой, потому что он в принципе _не умеет_ любить что-либо. Сама суть любых чувств для Кевина деструктивна. Он вовсе не сторонится их, но отвергает и молчаливо высмеивает.

Криденс терпелив. Он учится этому терпению с момента рождения. Их с Кевином общая комната — тонко разделенная граница двух миров. Две детских кровати стоят друг напротив друга, мягкий ворсистый ковер размером три на три… и единственное, что есть общее у них двоих, — это пол и потолок. Часть комнаты Криденса напоминает самый простой мальчишеский уголок: стены увешаны своими лучшими рисунками, плакатами любимых групп, а постель в вечном «творческом» беспорядке. Часть спальни Кевина больше напоминает больничную палату, да и там при желании можно было бы найти что-то выделяющееся среди серой пустоты. Тетради сложены в идеальную стопку, стол прибран, а кровать заправлена с кропотливостью педанта. Говорят, достаточно узнать, какую музыку слушает человек, и увидеть, в каком состоянии его личное пространство, чтобы понять, что он из себя представляет. Криденс принимает подобное на веру и ему горько, что его брат — пустота.

Им все еще по семь лет, когда Ева решает устроить более-менее корректный «экскурс» в мир взрослых отношений. Она не маскирует главную мысль за словами «пестики» и «тычинки», а напрямую спрашивает, что они знают о том, как мужчина и женщина делают ребятишек. Криденс стремительно краснеет цветом мака, а Кевин не воспринимает такие откровения с присущим детям стыдом.

— Они трахаются, — угрюмо выдает Кевин, а его брат зардевает до кончиков ушей. Впрочем, как и мать, которая опешивает.

Потом Ева деликатно пытается вложить в их головы, что такой процесс называется сексом, хотя подтекст самого разговора всплывает где-то через шесть месяцев, когда она уже не может скрывать свой толстый живот.

Когда рождается Селия, они оба не могут разобрать своих чувств. Один из немногих случаев совместного мнения, который действительно поначалу сложно воспринять, не как попытку замены. Комочек на руках матери беспомощен и слаб, но Криденс все равно улыбается, потому что считает рождение неким чудом. Рождение — это жизнь, а жизнь прекрасна.

Очень легко спутать молчаливую ярость с равнодушием, поэтому первые недели нельзя сказать однозначно, что испытывает Кевин. Он пришел в этот мир с воплем приговоренного и до сих пор не знает, зачем ему нужна жизнь и что с ней делать. Неудивительно, что рождение сестры не вызывает в нем бурю эмоций.

— Зачем ты возишься с ней? — Кевин брезгливо окидывает взглядом Криденса, когда тот укачивает Селию на руках. — Она глупая.

— Она не глупая, — возражает он. — Ей всего пару недель, Кевин.

В тот день, перед тем как лечь в кровать, Криденс гасит свет. Он буквально слышит беспокойство, волнами негатива доносящееся с другой кровати, и не может заснуть еще очень долгое время.

— Ты же знаешь, что она никогда не хотела нас, так? — Кевин говорит об этом спокойно.

Криденс хмурится. Как и всегда, когда брат решает проехаться по самому животрепещущему.

— Знаю, — в итоге сдается он.

Связь кровных уз это или нет, но Криденс чувствует, как обида прожигает сердце, и, наверное, он идиот, потому что обида отнюдь не за себя самого. Ярость, поселившаяся в Кевине, впервые вызывает у кого-то не ответную реакцию, которая только лишний раз подпитывает ее, а слезы.

Утирая влажные дорожки со щек, Криденс шлепает до кровати Кевина со своей подушкой и ложится рядом, сразу прижимаясь к его теплому боку. Только так на душе становится спокойно и тихо, хотя брат и презирает любые проявления нежности. Кевин позволяет Криденсу обнимать себя, но сам не предпринимает попыток, однако на долю секунды ему кажется, что руки тянутся в ответ, словно магнит к магниту.

Таким смиренным он будет лишь однажды, когда в десять лет непонятная лихорадка подкосит его. Актеры тоже сбрасывают маски, если они слишком тяжелы и состояние не позволяет носить их. Состояние Кевина будет именно таким. Он впервые скажет матери, что любит ее фирменные блинчики и _застыдится_ этого. Он будет выглядеть обычным ребенком, измотанным и усталым от продолжительной болезни, и лежать у Евы на коленях, пока та будет неторопливо читать «Робина Гуда». Он впервые посмотрит на Криденса не как на ненавистную бестолковую копию самого себя и впервые обнимет его, когда тот присоединится к вечерним посиделкам со сказками. Определенно, этот случай наложит свой отпечаток, потому что скоро отец подарит ему лук в точности как из книги.

Их первая драка случается в одиннадцать лет.

Криденс полностью посвящает себя рисованию. В школе он получает только «отлично», но иногда откровенно ленится и противится, когда требования учителей слишком высоки к нему.

Кевин учится на твердые «хорошо», при этом не прикладывая никаких особых усилий. Даже к учебе он относится с холодной точностью: образование не доставляет ему удовольствия, но и не тяготит. Единственным хобби, ради которого он выкладывается на все сто, является стрельба из подаренного Франклином лука, который потом заменяется более взрослым аналогом с настоящими стрелами. Кевин улыбается, когда они попадают точно в цель, а Криденс сидит неподалеку, выводя что-то свое на листе бумаги и радуясь удачам брата, как пятилетний ребенок. Впрочем, он не так далеко ушел от этого возраста, но беспричинно просыпающееся счастье при виде не угрюмого Кевина начинает беспокоить его.

Вне своей стрельбищной площадки Кевин все равно становится все тем же невыносимым мальчишкой в самом плохом смысле этого слова. С возрастом он обзаводится расчетливостью, что вкупе с его тихой, редко демонстрируемой ненавистью превращается во взрывной коктейль. Никогда не знаешь, что ждать от него в следующую секунду.

Их комната по-прежнему поделена невидимой стеной различий. Их отношения по-прежнему напоминают застывшую во льдах бомбу с медленным часовым механизмом. Они _по-прежнему_ могут чувствовать друг друга, но игнорируют подаренную природой связующую нить. Эта нить не позволяет Кевину уйти в ненависть к своей копии с головой, а Криденсу — в раздирающее душу желание пролить на жизнь брата хоть немного света, да так, что порой хочется выть от собственного бессилия.

Кевин предпочитает не думать, что по дому расхаживает человек с таким же, как и у него, лицом, с такой же идентичной кровью в венах. И с совершенно иным нравом. Они прожили друг с другом всю жизнь, но мысль, что брат-близнец — твой антипод, не дает покоя. Весь солнечный и лучистый, добрый и сострадательный… Иногда даже безмерно. Криденс — жизнь, Кевин — существование. Поразительно, как тонка грань между этими двумя понятиями, и если метафорично Кевин был тьмой, то в его силах поглотить свет и превратить эту самую жизнь в подобие своей.

— Зачем ты сделал это? — Криденс мчится на него ураганом, держа в руках скомканное полотно.

Он всегда задает верные вопросы и видит то, чего не увидит даже Ева еще очень долгое время.

Картина, над которой Криденс так упорно и долго трудился, променивая возможность спать на возможность рисовать, безнадежно испорчена.

— Я сделал ее… _особенной,_  — наглая улыбка Кевина становится последней каплей.

Они дерутся, как последние мальчишки, беспорядочно колотя друг друга кулаками и перекатываясь по полу. Криденс зол. На себя и на брата. Оставляя на чужой скуле синяк, он вспоминает, как пару лет назад любимые карты и путеводители матери на стене ее комнаты были залиты красно-черной краской. И, как сейчас, это был не жест помощи в оформлении чего-то личного и сокровенного.

В тот день Криденс плачет, заперевшись в ванной комнате. Он считает себя ничтожеством, раз способен сожалеть об избиении того, кто намеренно превратил дорогую его сердцу вещь в мусор только потому, что она действительно _дорога_. Кевин получает по заслугам, но легче не становится никому.

Им пятнадцать. Возраст, полный надежд и выбора самоопределения, который у многих затягивается вплоть до окончательного взросления. Криденс не выбирает дорогу, дорога сама выбирает его. Пальцы постоянно в гуаши и серых следах сточившегося карандаша, и глаза иногда видят окружающий мир разноцветными разводами. Преподаватель изобразительных искусств хвалит его работы, нередко ставя в пример другим ученикам, и постоянно натыкается на его смущение. Конечно, как и всем подросткам, Криденсу нравится выделяться среди других, но требовательность к самому себе не позволяет обращать все эти похвалы в слепую самоуверенность.

Он все еще не справляется с масляными красками, но отдает им должное: качественная субстанция медленно сохнет и тем самым дает шанс подправлять неточности. Варьирование известных ему техник помогает лучше передать композицию, чтобы потом можно было приступить к самому важному. Криденсу нравится посвящать все свободное время любимому делу.

Рисунки и плакаты на стене над кроватью заменяются памятными редкими фотографиями, картинами Моне и барабанными палочками, которые прилетели Криденсу в руки на концерте одной из любимых групп. Набор фантиков, потрепанных тетрадей и кистей на столе так привычны, что весь этот небрежный хлам становится его неотъемлемой частью.

Над компьютерным столом Кевина появляется старая виниловая пластинка. Она висит там уже около года, и никто не знает, зачем. Словно в этом и заключается весь смысл. Хотя наличие чего-то все же лучше, чем обескураживающее ничего. Впервые за много лет Кевин меняет настольную лампу, но все равно никогда не включает ее, предпочитая скудное освещение компьютерного экрана. Выдвижные ящички стола наполняются идеально сложенными бесцветными дисками, содержанием которых мало кто интересуется.

Преобразование личного пространства под себя чаще всего говорит об изменениях внутри самого человека. Кевин и правда меняется. С возрастом у него формируются мнения и — как бы он не отмахивался от ярлыков — предпочтения. Он живет, а у живых людей так или иначе есть мировоззрение. Теперь Кевин произносит допотопное «мне все равно» намного реже, а его эмоции выражены более ярко. Правда если изменилась их подача, то сами эмоции у него остаются прежними. Частый взгляд исподлобья становится еще пронзительней, чем в детстве; слабая улыбка немного скашивается вправо, будто в насмешку всему сущему.

Они определенно не беспокоятся о том, что в школе их могут путать, да и шансы ничтожно минимальны. Внешность Криденса намного мягче за счет широко открытых добрых глаз, сохранившейся мальчишеской округлости лица и коротко стриженных волос. Внешность Кевина больше напоминает грозовое облако: она пасмурна даже несмотря на редкие улыбки. Разрез глаз сощурен, а скулы — острые-острые.

На крайний случай их можно различать по поведению. Криденс _не_ ходит походкой человека, которому все осточертело. Криденс _не_ разваливается за партой, как на персональном троне. Криденс _не_ пишет сочинения, состоящие из скупых фактов односложными короткими предложениями. В конце концов, Криденс _не трахает_ девчонок в школьном мужском туалете. В отличие от брата, с последним у него проблемы.

Поэтому когда отец за ужином спрашивает, не появился ли у него кто, Криденс поджимает губы.

— Не думаю, что сейчас мне это нужно, — говорит он смущенно.

Франклин искренне негодует.

— Ну, наверняка есть девочка, которая тебе нравится?

— Даже если и есть, то он на милю к ней подойдет, — издевательски произносит Кевин. — Вы его просто не видели. Сжимается каждый раз, как чертов недотрога, когда девчонки проходят мимо. А если они попросят тебя ручку передать, ты что, в штаны спустишь?

— Кевин! — Ева не выдерживает такой наглости.

Кевин только пожимает плечами, всем своим видом спрашивая «что-я-такого-сказал?». Из плетеной тарелочки с фруктами он берет пару личи и лениво начинает отдирать неровную кожицу, пачкая пальцы в нектаре. Криденс знает, что Кевин терпеть не может личи, но тот мастерски продолжает очищать ягоду и смотрит на брата вопросительно-выжидающе.

Надо что-то сказать в свое оправдание, Криденс понимает это. Ева неторопливо разрезает стейк в своей тарелке, а Франклин нарушает возникшую тишину нервным постукиванием вилки по столу.

— Нет, Кевин прав, — наконец выдыхает он. — Наверное, я слишком зажат.

— Сынок, стеснение — это нормально, — по-отечески заботливо утешает Франклин. — Но ведь ты же не будешь стесняться вечно, так?

Криденс невпопад кивает головой, но видит перед собой только ядовитую ухмылку Кевина и то, как прозрачный сок от прокушенной ягоды стекает по его подбородку. Криденс чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку.

— Как перестать делать это? Ну… стесняться, — он спрашивает Кевина перед сном.

Свет в комнате погашен, и мягкая темнота прорезается квадратом света от монитора. Кевин сидит за компьютером, бесцельно пялясь на красные буквы на черном фоне и иногда щелкает мышкой. Поворачиваться к Криденсу он даже не думает, да и тот уже привык.

— Как перестать? — переспрашивает Кевин в ответ. — Просто перестать.

Смысл братского совета Криденс осозн _а_ ет только потом.

А в школе действительно есть девочка, которая ему нравится. Рассказывать о ней родителям — то же самое, что заявить о своем желании стать ядерщиком, когда совсем не разбираешься в физике. Лора Вулфорд — первая красавица класса, если не всей старшей школы, и ее меньше всего интересуют мальчики, которые не могут связать два слова в ее присутствии. Довольно странный предмет тайного воздыхания, ведь Криденс в любой момент может приударить за добродушной заучкой Грир или веселой и открытой Дженнис… Очевидно, всем мальчишкам нравится то, что недоступно.

Этим Криденс объясняет себе собственное внутреннее «возгорание», когда весь класс обсуждает, с кем на этот раз Кевина увидели в туалете. Кевин для Евы — все еще тайна. Для Криденса же он — открытая книга, но прикосновения к ее страницам в полной мере обжигают.

Говорят, что только стерев преграды, можно нормализовать зашедшие в тупик отношения. Здесь определенно ошибка, потому как именно отсутствие преград закладывает то сокрушительное начало в _их_ отношениях, шатких и колеблющихся, как тектонические плиты. Кевин хочет быть загадкой, и каково же разочарование — просыпаться по утрам, зная, что тебя _разгадали._

Криденс видит все, и это становится его билетом в один конец. Он использует их связь, как очередную провальную попытку достучаться, а Кевин готов на все, чтобы этой связи не было. Она разрушает и сковывает его, но никто не говорит, что не умеет ею пользоваться.

Гладстонская школа одна из самых огромных в штате. Множество широких и длинных коридоров, по несколько лестниц на каждом из пяти этажей и двери, ведущие в разные корпуса. Здесь можно найти много укромных местечек и уборных, чтобы позажиматься нетерпеливым парочкам, и какова вероятность, что Криденс увидит Кевина с учетом их академической разницы именно на _втором_ этаже, именно возле _этого_ коридора и именно возле _своего_ шкафчика? Правильно, вероятность мала. Если только они не договаривались встретиться заранее. Но они не договаривались.

Каштановые волосы Лоры Вулфорд вьются до пояса, глаза накрашены лиловыми тенями, а губы имеют оттенок спелой малины. Она говорит что-то смущенно, расслабленно прижимаясь спиной к шкафчикам позади и иногда внимает словам стоящего напротив нее Кевина. Со стороны кажется, что они ведут непринужденную беседу, словно обсуждают недавно пройденного на литературе Шекспира или аспекты конвергенции в биологии, но когда Лора вспыхивает ярким румянцем, так совсем не кажется.

И тогда Кевин смотрит. Он смотрит на Криденса мимолетом, но этого достаточно, чтобы отметить его присутствие здесь. Взгляд исподлобья, взгляд победителя. Когда он уводит Лору Вулфорд в туалет, Криденс обмирает с ужасной мыслью. Одноклассница не вызывает ревностную тревогу. Ее вызывает Кевин.

Дома Кевин чертовски доволен собой. Он не лучится улыбкой во все тридцать два и не смотрит высокомерно, он… Ведет себя как обычно. Ему вовсе не нужно демонстрировать превосходство, чтобы убедиться в неоспоримости своих почетных лавров. Демонстрация как промежуточный этап — коротка, но оказывает определенное влияние на результат, который остается «на сладенькое». Результат действительно сладок, потому что он — константа.

Они совсем не в том возрасте, чтобы выяснять отношения классическим способом: всегда можно успеть расшибить кулаки о чужое лицо. Кевин не растрачивается на подобные мелочи и предпочитает играть по-крупному, а Криденс с наслаждением садомазохиста отдает все карты в чужие руки и сдается. Он не хочет играть в эти игры. Ничего не делать, когда кто-то так сильно ожидает твоего хода — еще одна причина реагировать друг на друга, как на внешний раздражитель. Впрочем, не все так плохо: если бы они захотели стать врагами, то давно бы уже стали. Теоретически это возможно, но, во-первых, так не интересно, а во-вторых, они, в конце концов, _братья,_ и на каждую бочку дегтя иногда находится много ложек меда.

Сегодняшнее затишье приятно греет сердце. Для Криденса мучительно просыпаться слишком рано, да и начало недели — всегда сущий Ад, но он не любит сидеть на месте и ничего не делать. Жажда творить и создавать движет им и ведет с каждым новым днем.

Криденс упаковывает учебники, тетради и кисти в рюкзак, иногда косясь на настенные часы.

— Ты должен отвести Сили в школу, — кидает он Кевину, который уже несколько минут сидит за столом и потягивает вишневый «Доктор Пеппер» через трубочку. Он смотрит на Криденса взглядом «Да ладно?», словно его просят о чем-то унижающим достоинство.

— С чего вдруг?

Криденс удивлен, что ему действительно нужно объяснять.

— Твои занятия начинаются позже, чем у меня, а родители слишком вымотаны, чтобы просыпаться в семь утра только ради этого.

— Ну, мамси знала, на что подписывалась, — непринужденно изрекает Кевин. — Малявка не моя забота.

На этот счет у Кевина своя политика. Он признает само понятие ответственности и признает за ней право на существование. Можно даже сказать, что причина и следствие, по его мнению, — основа, на которой зиждется весь мирской круговорот, и он относится к вытекающей оттуда ответственности очень серьезно. Кевин совершает поступки и не отрекается от них, но когда дело касается других людей, ему проще потратить большую часть времени на препирания.

Селия спускается по лестнице, стуча маленькими платформочками на босоножках. Ей идут рюшечки на голубом школьном платье, белые высокие носочки и заколка-бантик в светлых волосах. Ранец за ее плечами кажется тяжелым, но она не жалуется. Она никогда ни на что не жалуется, и даже в детстве, если случалось что-то неприятное, она не кричала и не плакала, а просто ограничивалась тихими похныкиваниями, словно считала слезы проявлением неблагодарности.

— Криденс! — она радуется одним и тем же лицам, как в первый раз.

Криденс подхватывает несущуюся на него сестру на руки, отмечая, что этот вечно веселый растущий организм скоро станет совсем неподъемным.

— Доброе утро, принцесса, — он легонько кружит ее и отпускает на пол. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Девочка качает головой. Из нее нельзя вытянуть даже клещами пару слов о том, чего она хочет, а чего нет, поэтому Криденс спрашивает просто так, зная, что со вчерашнего дня мать приготовила для нее пару сэндвичей и уложила в контейнер.

— Когда мы пойдем? — Селия смотрит на него с такой надеждой, словно обучение в первом классе — лучшее, что может происходить.

— Сегодня Кевин отведет тебя в школу, — его взгляд извиняющийся, но сестру, кажется, устраивает любой расклад. Еще бы, ведь из всей семьи только она принимает мир, как должное, со всеми несправедливостями и нечестностями.

Кевин готов поспорить с мнением брата, но не успевает произнести и слова, как комочек маленькой радости налетает на него и прижимается к ноге, едва доставая до оголенного живота.

— Отвали, Сили, — выдыхает он. — Я тебе не плюшевый мишка.

— Идем, Кевин! — она дергает его за повисшую руку, которая вовсе не спешит обнимать в ответ.

Взгляд Кевина убийственен, а Криденс непривычно непреклонен. По крайней мере, хочет таким казаться.

— Не будь неблагодарным ублюдком, — произносит он тихо одними губами, и Кевин почему-то сдается.

— Ладно, — от снисходительности его тона внутри все дрожит. — Будешь должен, _братишка._

В тот день Криденс все же замечает Селию в школе, а вот Кевин так и не появляется на совмещенной геометрии. Впрочем, как и его закадычный дружок Ленни Пуг.

Все учителя и одноклассники свято уверены в том, что мир еще не придумал большего раздолбая, и остается только догадываться, зачем Кевин постоянно с ним таскается. Подхалимство и дешевое позерство в каждом движении Ленни вызывают только искреннюю жалость, поэтому Криденс, в отличие от многих, знает, что не Кевин таскается с ним, а он с Кевином. Почему нет? Всегда удобно иметь под рукой сговорчивую зверушку, которая не только слушается, да еще и в рот тебе смотрит, внимая каждому слову.

Если младшая сестра для Кевина — безмозглая игрушка, которую можно брать с собой только собирать стрелы на заднем дворе, то с Ленни Пугом иметь дело вдвойне приятней. Человеческий мозг — программируемая штука, а Кевину нравится программировать «системы» под себя, особенно если они сложны и требуют тщательного подхода. Кевин не выбирает себе друзей. Кевин выбирает себе куклу. Ему вовсе не нужно заниматься нейро-лингвистикой, чтобы дергать за ниточки. Проще говоря, манипуляторство — вот еще одно из его немногих хобби, где он явно преуспевает.

Ева считает зачинщиком многих неприятностей в школе не Ленни, а Кевина; Франклин как всегда с завидным спокойствием полагает, что «ну, они же мальчишки, а какие нормальные мальчишки в их возрасте не творят глупости?». Криденс же полностью разделяет мнение матери, но больше всего его душит детская обида: Кевин предпочтет компанию безмозглого придурка родному брату. Он редко подпускает к себе кого бы то ни было, а Криденса — подавно, потому что он занимает первое место в его списке потенциальных угроз.

Криденс злится. Злится на себя, желающего стыдливой откровенности между ними. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он хочет стать ближе и совсем плевать, в каком смысле, лишь бы ощутить отдачу; а все, чего хочет Кевин — отдаляться еще сильнее. По крайней мере, только в одном можно чувствовать себя выигравшим: в итоге они не допустят полутонов.

Кевин поздно возвращается домой. Кевин плевать хочет на косые взгляды родителей. Кевин выкидывает чеки на купленные презервативы в общую мусорную корзину и ему откровенно срать, если кто-то их заметит. Кевин пренебрегает порно-сайтами, считая, что они не оставляют места для фантазии. Можно долго перечислять то, что Кевин делает, а что — нет. Он категоричен, но не радикален, однако при этом — Криденс уверен — ему плевать, кого иметь. Удовольствие, как и все эмоции и ощущения, не имеет пола, поэтому какая разница, кого нагибать?

Криденс не знает, имеет ли Кевин Ленни Пуга, что было бы тошнотворно и ужасно для самого Криденса, но к многим фактам, которые он знает о своем брате, относится еще кое-что. Кевин не закрывает дверь, когда моется.

Никто не собирается читать Кевину лекции о пропусках занятий. Криденс — тем более. Поэтому он просто идет в ванную перед сном, чтобы побыстрее умыться и лечь спать. Если бы он был способен связно мыслить под конец тяжелого дня и ожидать чего-то за приоткрытыми дверьми, то он бы ожидал Селию, расчесывавшую свои длинные волосы, мать или отца, которые привыкли проводить подобные процедуры вместе, или то, как Кевин тщательно чистит зубы, хмуро смотря на себя в зеркало.

Когда Криденс распахивает дверь и _видит_ , на землю словно обрушиваются небеса, потому что он слышит в ушах оглушительный треск, вытесняющий все мысли.

Одной рукой Кевин опирается о душевую кабинку, а другая опущена чуть ниже бедер и плотно обхватывает возбужденный член. Кевин двигает кистью резко, сжимая пальцы сильнее и коротко постанывая на выдохе. Его лоб покрыт испариной, ноги широко расставлены, а ягодицы напряжены, будто дрочка — самый энергозатратный способ самоудовлетворения.

Кевин вскидывает взгляд на замершего в пороге Криденса, и на его лице появляется та самая косоватая улыбка, от которой всё внутри стремительно обдает ледяным пожаром. Он даже не думает останавливаться — только повышает скорость движений, срываясь на глухие постанывания, и смотрит Криденсу прямо в глаза.

Криденс же хочет смотреть куда угодно: на стену напротив, на пол, покрытый кафелем, да хоть на побагровевшую головку члена Кевина, периодически скрывающуюся в сжатой ладони… Только не в глаза. Но посмотрев однажды, он уже не может заставить себя отвести взгляд, словно их двоих соединяет невидимая магнитная леска.

То, как в следующую секунду Криденс срывается с места, можно назвать трусливым побегом. Он захлопывает эту чертову дверь и на ватных ногах бежит в комнату, где прижимается вспотевшим лицом к прохладной подушке, в который топит свой полный гнева и негодования рык. Он не верил в Рай и Ад до этого момента, но увидев темные почерневшие, как у демона, глаза Кевина, меняет свое мнение. Зачем размениваться на библейские мифы и притчи о реальности существ, которых никто никогда не видел, если есть человеческая душа, которая может быть ипостасью и вместилищем всего самого темного и демонического? Кевин — его персональный Ад. Криденс понимает это и еле одергивает свою руку от собственных позорно топорщащихся штанов.

Все нормально. В последующие дни и правда все нормально. Они как обычно разговаривают друг с другом, как обычно едят вместе за столом, как обычно смотрят телевизор, находясь по разные стороны дивана, как обычно вместе идут на занятия. Криденс не знает, что чувствует по отношению к этому «как обычно», потому что в последнее время это парадоксально самая неустойчивая форма общения между ними. Обычные братья не смотрят друг на друга, как будто хотят испепелить взглядом. Обычные братья не бывают настолько разными. Обычные братья не испытывают смутное моральное удовлетворение, когда один из них мастурбирует, а другой наблюдает. Так что вопрос о _нормальности_ справедливо остается открытым.

Тем не менее, подготовка к Рождеству активно ведется всей семьей. В такие моменты Кевин чувствует себя особенно уютно, если, конечно, можно назвать его тихие мерные, как мягкий всплеск волны о берег, настроения следствием того самого уюта. Дело — Боже упаси — не в сантиментах, которые проявляют все семьи в канун праздника. Зима для него лучшее время года, и он чувствует себя змеей, затаившейся в своей теплой норке до лучшего времени. Пожалуй, за самым холодным сезоном года все же числится один недочет: Кевин может носить свои футболки, из которых он вырос еще в классе восьмом, только дома. Вообще у него своеобразное понятие о комфорте. Ткань этих футболок стягивается и складочками собирается у него подмышками, а из-за безбожно короткой длины видна полоска худого впалого живота. Вряд ли Кевин, как последняя девчонка, хочет похвастаться идеальной бледной кожей, какая обычно бывала только у аристократии в Викторианскую эпоху. У Кевина есть только одна идея-фикс — продемонстрировать всем, что все общепринятые социальные каноны и нормы можно нарушить, если только захотеть. Он в два счета приводит аргументы, обращающее все сложное в невероятно простое и примитивное или наоборот. И эта его привычка носить одежду на два размера меньше тоже похожа на вызов, брошенный всему обществу.

Кевин находит смешным то, что люди слишком много драматизируют без особой на то надобности. Например, их страх перед законом и привычка щадить чувства друг друга очень гиперболизированы. В конце концов, правосудие свершается только над тем, кто действительно знал, на что шел, а жалеть чужие нервы — все равно что ложь и лицемерие. Еще люди слишком романтизируют эмоции, включая боль. Это ли не признак идиотизма — жаловаться на страдания, а потом приписывать себе такие заболевания, как стресс и депрессия с такой гордостью, будто получил сраный Оскар? В этом вся ирония человеческой глупости.

Собственно говоря, именно поэтому Кевин не увлекается подростковыми штуками и не записывается в глупые кружки, считая их значимость слишком преувеличенной (конечно, кроме театральной студии при Гладстон-Хай, к которой питает особый интерес). Однако, в силу нестандартного мышления он с профессионализмом аналитика разбирается в массовых убийствах. Довольно странный объект изучения, но интересный, если рассматривать с точки зрения причин и следствий.

Криденс уже перестает морщиться всякий раз, когда Кевин смотрит сводку новостей по федеральному каналу о недавно произошедших терактах в учебных заведениях.

— Я бы занес позерство в список глобальных проблем, — делая выводы из краткого репортажа, говорит Кевин и сосредоточенно вертит в руках пульт. — Он мог хотя бы взять пример с кого-то нормального.

На экране показывается запись с внутренний камеры наблюдения одной из американских школ, где какой-то четырнадцатилетний подросток пустил из Магнума пальбу по учащимся и преподавателям. Криденс особо не вслушивается в детали, но по бегущей строке считывает, что от пулевых ранений погибло около восьми человек.

— Взять пример? — Криденс удивлен бескомпромиссности чужого предположения.

— Это же очевидно, — Кевин фыркает. — Очередной униженный и оскорбленный отпрыск, в одно мгновение решивший «отомстить» несправедливому обществу.

— Не вижу здесь никакого позерства, — хмурится Криденс, привычно занимая место справа на диване.

— Не туда смотришь, — он взмахивает рукой на происходящее на экране событие. — Позерство не в том, что он решил отомстить, а в том, как он это сделал. Личный интернет-сайт с громкими фразами о ненависти к окружающим, беспорядочная стрельба и пуля в собственный висок. Очень напоминает Колумбайн в конце девяностых, разве что вместо пафосных фраз слезливая предсмертная записка.

В 1999 году они с Кевином еще пешком под стол ходили, но теракт в школе Колумбайн штата Колорадо до сих пор считается одним из самых жестоких за всю историю американских массовых убийств с участием школьников. Эрик Харрис и Дилан Клиболд были агрессивными и неуравновешенными подростками, которые ранили двадцать семь и убили тринадцать человек.

Криденс осведомлен в таких событиях не так тщательно, как Кевин, поэтому относится к этому с присущими всем людям жалостью и отвращением.

— Не думаю, что этот девятиклассник ставил перед собой цель скопировать действия тех психопатов.

— Возможно, — Кевин хмыкает. — Но на самом деле все массовые школьные убийства похожи друг на друга до нелепости. Точнее, похожи ублюдочные подростки-дилетанты.

— Ты разбираешься в убийцах? — Криденс пытается отшутиться, но выходит как-то мрачно.

— Обыкновенное стратегическое мышление. Во-первых, — начинает он, загибая первый палец, — их подход далек от точности и профессионализма. Любой уважающий свой выбор убийца продумает план до деталей и составит список предполагаемых жертв во избежание… Ладно, — он коротко усмехается, и от этой усмешки холодок пробегает по позвоночнику, — назовем _случайных_ жертв издержками. Во-вторых, человек, точно знающий, чего он хочет, не станет сбегать и тем более выносить себе мозги. Это жалко.

— Да, ты бы явно сделал все намного лучше, — Криденс легко хлопает его по плечу, не способный сейчас воспринимать что-либо дальше состояния с отметкой «дурачество». — Дашь пару советов, как устранить неугодных?

Кевин отчего-то пугающе серьезен.

— Я бы сделал лучше, — соглашается он. — Более… _тонко._

Что ж, Кевин действительно может быть кропотливым, если ему надо. Прожив с ним почти шестнадцать лет, Криденс перенимает эту черту, поэтому подарки на Рождество он подготавливает заранее, несколько раз перепроверяя и приглаживая оберточные упаковки. Он не знает, чего хотелось бы родителям. Что могут хотеть люди, у которых есть огромный дом в стиле модерн, любимая работа, две машины, много денег и трое детей? Практичность для Криденса — нечто совсем далекое от его натуры, но он все же хорошенько думает, прежде чем аккуратно выведать график Франклина и Евы, чтобы соотнести его с вариантами некоторых дат летом. Все проходит успешно, и родители все еще не догадываются, что получат две путевки в Ботсвану на Рождество.

С неприятной горечью, оседающей в горле, Криденс вспоминает, как в гневе мать однажды кинула фразу о том, что она была счастлива, пока не родились они с Кевином. Тогда им было около четырех лет, но эти слова прочно засели в памяти. И правда, до появления своих близнецов Ева наслаждалась жизнью, путешествиями в экзотические страны, составлением путеводителей для «НОК», частым безудержным сексом с мужем, и ей в одночасье пришлось променять все это на бессонные ночи, грязные подгузники, головные боли и воспитание тех, кого она _не хотела._

Криденс отдает ей должное, потому что далеко не каждый добровольно согласится похерить все самое лучшее в своей жизни, и думает, что поездка в Ботсвану хоть на две недели вернет ей вкус прежней молодости.

В один день Кевин вываливает перед Криденсом тридцать долларов и заявляет, что не хочет дарить что-то отдельно, поэтому златоволосая фарфоровая кукла для Селии считается общим подарком, хотя на самом деле Кевину глубоко плевать. Он никогда не старался показать себя хорошим старшим братом. В ответ Сили как всегда нарисует кошечек или собачек и вручит их каждому. Она не обладает талантом писать картины, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, но наверняка все — кроме Кевина, конечно, — уже думают над прилагательными, которыми придется выражать свой восторг от подарка.

Нынешняя зима совсем не снежная. Криденс не помнит, когда в последний раз радовался снегу или печалился его отсутствию: с возрастом маленькие детские радости остаются в прошлом. На Рождество они всей семьей сидят дома в окружении гирлянд, мишуры, декоративных пластмассовых елочек и пьют эгг-ног.

Отец и Кевин традиционно спорят о чем-то увиденном по телевизору, а Криденс привычно не влезает в дискуссию. Он максимально расслаблен, отмечая, что Франклин все же перестарался с добавлением в напиток рома. В голове приятный туман, а мысли текут плавно-плавно.

— Я чуть не забыл, Кев, — говорит отец и, поднявшись с мягкого ковра, идет к шкафу, чтобы вытащить с нижней полки огромную коробку в темно-фиолетовой поблескивающей обертке. Он осторожно опускает ее на пол перед Кевином и улыбается, видя, как сын в предвкушении закусывает губу. — Под елкой он бы все равно не поместился.

Криденс задерживает дыхание вместе с братом, потому что у него есть на то все причины.

Упаковка летит в сторону со стремительной скоростью. Кевин столь заинтересован, что совершенно обо всем забывает и изменяет своей привычке «держать лицо». Пальцы ловко пробегают по белоснежной матовой коробке и снимают крышку, откладывая ее куда-то в сторону.

Что ж, подарок действительно шикарен и впечатляющ.

— Пап, это… — он проводит ладонью по идеально ровным дугам, плотной тетиве и гладкому деревянному ложу. Составные части арбалета лежат отдельно друг от друга в мягких «ванночках» из ваты, покрытой белым атласом. — Не могу разобрать модель.

Под металлическим прижимом красиво выведены его инициалы «К.К», прозрачно намекающие о неповторимости техники, с какой выполнен арбалет.

— У него нет модели. Можно сказать, один в своем роде, — довольно разъясняет отец. — Лучше поблагодари Криденса, это его рук дело. Я всего лишь носился по магазинам в поисках колодки и стремени.

Криденс наконец может дышать. Он сидит на диване неподвижной куклой, разве только глаза нервно мечутся туда-сюда. Кевин оценил подарок. Кевину нравится. Но в одно мгновение его восторг сменяется нечитаемым выражением лица, с которым он смотрит на брата, а у того пожар на душе сменяется покалывающим холодом и наоборот.

Арбалет для Кевина — единственное, над чем Криденс старался с таким упорством, с каким обычно рисовал картины. В сумме он потратил на шлифовку металла и дерева около десяти ночей, а потом еще очень долго дорабатывал маленькие детали. Проще говоря, ему пришлось выучить все, что должен знать любой стрелок, чтобы изобрести что-то свое, и вечерами безвылазно торчать в гараже.

Криденсу нравится творить и мастерить что-то руками, поэтому, помимо желания сделать Кевину подарок, он руководствовался и личным интересом, но… Личный интерес составлял самую малость. Криденс мастерски умеет вкладывать душу ради того, кому все равно на его старания. Он почти отчаивается, когда видит пелену ледяной отчужденности в глазах брата, но потом Кевин просто улыбается.

Это выглядит немного пугающе, как и должен выглядеть человек, резко сменяющий маску угрюмости на «простую-благодарную-улыбку». Кевин садится рядом Криденсом, кладет ладонь на его шею сзади и притягивает к себе в объятие. Оно короткое и почти мимолетное, но Криденс успевает прочувствовать все до каждой мелочи. То, как чужие кончики пальцев касаются коротких волос на затылке и почти вплетаются в них. То, как губы Кевина непозволительно близко от уха, а теплое дыхание щекочет шею и ключицы. То, как едва заметная усмешка Кевина заставляет пробежаться по телу целый табун мурашек.

— Спасибо, Криденс, — когда он отстраняется, тело Криденса магнитом хочет податься вперед и продлить то редкое и хрупкое чувство, родившееся между ними.

Ему плевать, что это объятие — сплошная фикция и что на самом деле Кевину, очевидно, пришлось побороть себя, чтобы разыграть весь этот небольшой спектакль. Кевин действительно благодарен, но проявления любого тактильного контакта чуждо для него. Криденс знает это и не может объяснить себе, почему все еще пытается удержать на своей коже момент их короткой близости.

Криденс ощущает себя мальчишкой, ожидающим и получившим наконец одобрение от кого-то очень важного. Когда все остаются в гостиной смотреть ночное юмористическое шоу, Криденс поднимается к себе в комнату и приваливается спиной к шкафу. В ушах шумит, а сердце бьется слишком быстро и громко где-то в самом горле. Он сжимает напряженный член сквозь штаны, сгорая от глубокого стыда, но не может ничего с этим сделать. Да и не хочет особо.

Рука ныряет в собственные трусы, и от первого прикосновения становится даже больно. Проклиная все на свете, Криденс сжимает зубы и закусывает губу, лишь бы не издать предательского стона, рвущегося из груди. Он несколько раз проводит пальцем по набухшей головке и наконец обхватывает каменный стояк, начиная с медленных, едва ли выдержанных ритмом движений. Перед зажмуренными веками плывут картинки-вспышки: Кевин дерзко улыбается, Кевин говорит что-то вкрадчиво своим хриплым голосом, Кевин обнимает его, Кевин мастурбирует в ванной… Кевин-Кевин-Кевин-Кевин-Кевин.

Криденс ускоряется, сжимая кольцо пальцев еще плотнее и крепче, а дыхание сбивается окончательно. Он знает, что будет гореть за это в адском пекле, но если он не кончит сейчас, то в ближайшую минуту взорвется от неудовлетворения. Остается совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Криденс поворачивает запястье под углом и вытирает пот с лица трением о свою рубашку. Он чувствует, что скоро, чувствует…

… как его руку что-то отстраняет, и член обхватывают чужие крепкие пальцы. Криденс задыхается, когда открывает глаза и натыкается на полный темного удовлетворения взгляд Кевина. Мелкие заряды прошивают все напряженное тело насквозь, и он хочет отстраниться, но выходит как-то слабо. Кевин близко-близко, стоит напротив, глаза в глаза, и его рука в штанах собственного брата. Боже.

Ногтем Кевин царапает и прижимает крайнюю плоть, словно совсем случайно, но Криденс смутно осознает, что по-другому он и не умеет. По-другому это будет уже не Кевин, а его жалкая серая копия. Кевин сжимает пальцы сильнее вплоть до болезненных ощущений, простреливающих до самого позвоночника, и отдрачивает грубо, жестко и резко, так, как отдрачивал себе тогда.

Криденс тонет в безумии, и Кевин тянет его в эту пучину еще больше. Он и есть эта беспросветная пучина. Криденс не отталкивает его и просто стоит на вялых ногах, готовый вот-вот упасть вниз. Кевин не дает ему это сделать и впечатывает свободную руку в его плечо так сильно, что выбивает дух. Он хочет, чтобы Криденс смотрел ему в глаза. Хочет показать, что не потерпит трусости и неуважения к себе. Поэтому Криденс смотрит. Смотрит прямо ему в глаза и выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытаясь не стонать слишком громко. Господи, как же он жалок. Ему противно от самого себя, но вот Кевин, кажется, полностью доволен. Он выигрывает, окружает по всем «фронтам» и наконец «узурпирует» власть.

Криденс кончает долго и мощно. Впивается пальцами в руку Кевина и откидывает голову назад, напрочь забывая, что там твердая жесткая поверхность, о которую запросто можно наставить себе пару синяков. Но ему настолько плевать сейчас. Он стоит, взмокший и ошалелый, и видит перед собой лицо Кевина. Кевина, который только что заставил его позорно спустить в штаны с помощью пары движений.

Беспрецедентная победа.

Кевин усмехается ему в лицо.

— Мне понравился подарок, — их никто не слышит, но он все равно шепчет, зная наверняка, как сильно это воздействует на чужой разум, все еще нежившийся в послеоргазменных судорогах.

Криденс ничего не отвечает, и Кевин отстраняется, демонстративно вытирая свою испачканную в белых потеках ладонь о его рубашку.

 


	2. Chapter 2

В последующие дни Кевин откровенно наслаждается тем, как Криденс пытается вести себя, будто ничего не было. По сути, ведь и правда ничего такого: просто братско-дружеская помощь в снятии напряжения. Многие мальчишки в их возрасте творят подобное ради эксперимента, чтобы открыть в себе новые неизведанные «горизонты», или, например, чтобы не заморачиваться с девчонками, которые слишком много ломаются. Некоторые соглашаются на взаимную дрочку из-за отсутствия девушки, только вот _их_ дрочка была односторонней, да и Кевин в любой момент может заполучить себе любую хорошенькую соску.

Когда все варианты анализа произошедшего не находят подтверждения и заканчиваются, Криденс поднимает руки вверх и капитулирует. То рождественское объятие действительно не было благодарностью. Благодарностью было то, что случилось после, хотя и здесь Кевин урвал что-то для себя. В трех словах: не без выгоды. Последний замок, ключик к которому лежит на самом дне вулкана, и Криденс шагает внутрь него, уже не боясь обжечься.

Удивительно, но в один момент Ева даже помогает ему разобраться, сама того не подозревая.

— Что, система полетела? — Кевин не смотрит в сторону матери, когда она заходит в их комнату и кладет на стол диск. Тот самый из стопки Кевина, где один похож на другой.

— Да, полетела, — отвечает она, выглядя пристыженной. — Полагаю, так мне и надо.

Ее сайт с «НОК», очевидно, накрылся медным тазом. Криденс, ставший свидетелем их неловко-короткого разговора, вспоминает, что Кевин зачем-то коллекционирует целый набор компьютерных вирусов. Очередной странный выбор, но было бы еще странней, интересуйся Кевин почтовыми марками. Если Ева не понимает тягу сына к подобному деструктивизму, то Криденсу удается понять.

На многие заданные «зачем?» Кевин отвечает односложно, но к его любимым вопросам относится «в чем смысл?», потому что тогда он отвечает обескураживающее «ни в чем». Смысл в том, что смысла нет, потому что лучшая суть для Кевина — отсутствие сути. Он не кичится тем, что при желании может сломать мозг любому психоаналитику, ему вовсе это и не нужно.

Кевин сам как вирус: чудовищный в своей простоте и простой в своей чудовищности. Он привык забирать и отнимать. Сначала, в детстве, это было что-то материальное, вроде того водяного пистолетика, который он отобрал у Криденса, или велосипеда, хулигански угнанного у соседского мальчишки. Теперь же, поняв, что материальность для людей представляет меньшую ценность, он берет планку намного выше. Он отнимает, сколько себя помнит: спокойную жизнь у матери, возможность у сестры почувствовать себя любимой, надежду у той самой назовем-ее-Элис на прошлогоднем школьном балу, после которого бедняжка не знала, куда себя деть только потому, что Кевин прошептал ей на ухо нечто ужасное. Кевин отнимает.

В конце концов, на Рождество он отнимает у Криденса последнюю точку возврата.

Весна в этом году теплая. Лето совсем близко, поэтому солнце печет нещадно, и скрыться от него можно только где-нибудь в теньке под деревом или дома. Под конец учебного года в школе завал: приходится корпеть над домашними заданиями, писать контрольные и проверочные и проходить тесты на профориентацию на уроках психологии. Криденс отвергает эти тесты, потому что знает свою цель в жизни и идет к ней, безвылазно глумясь над новыми картинами в свободное от школы время. Его не пугает то, что художники сейчас не востребованы: он всегда сможет найти работу ландшафтного дизайнера или художника-оформителя в какой-нибудь рекламной компании. Уйма возможностей и уйма целеустремленности.

Кевин же возвращает на учительский стол пустые бланки. Он не хочет проходить профориентацию, потому что даже не знает, чего хочет от самой жизни. В пять лет он заявил матери, что будет жить на пособие и, кажется, до сих пор рассматривает этот вариант. С его складом ума можно спокойно работать в отделе криминалистики или мозгодробителем, который будет допрашивать заключенных, но Кевин насмехается на этой мыслью.

— Жизнь то еще дерьмо, и копаться в чужом я не собираюсь, — говорит он.

Кевин играет и стреляет. Нужно радоваться, что у него вообще есть хотя бы такие хобби.

Погода позволяет выходить на улицу в одних футболках и шортах, и все с удовольствием пользуются такой возможностью. Криденс сидит в тени дома на заднем дворе и пытается продумать детали пейзажа на рисунке. Сегодня идет плохо, но, впрочем, вся творческая деятельность ничто без вдохновения. Если бы Криденс верил в муз, то сказал бы, что его муза покинула его на очень долгое время. Белый лист уже стерся в катышках от постоянных разводов, а ластик укоротился ровно наполовину.

Сили прыгает возле Криденса, напевая какую-то песенку из мультика, и с интересом наблюдает за чужими ловкими мазками по бумаге.

— Я тоже хочу попробовать, — заявляет она, опираясь на его плечо.

Криденс кладет в маленькие пальчики масляный карандаш и поудобнее перехватывает рисунок, чтобы сестре было легко наносить штрихи.

— Вот это дерево, — он указывает на пока еще не закрашенный дуб в самом углу. — Обведи по контуру, только не торопись. Здесь важно терпение.

Селия послушно приставляет темно-зеленый кончик к четко прорисованной листве и начинает первые линии. Нужен нажим посильнее, но ее ручки слабенькие, как и полагается всем шестилетним деткам, поэтому карандаш соскальзывает и мажет мимо, но Сили не оставляет попыток.

Пока сестра выводит каракули, Криденс отводит взгляд в сторону. Кевин как всегда сосредоточен во время тренировок: брови сведены и немного нахмурены, глаза сощурены и смотрят сквозь прицел, идеальная ровная стойка говорит о том, что опыт с каждым разом берет свое. Арбалет в его руках смотрится естественно и органично, слово он продолжение его тела.

Старый лук теперь пылится где-то в шкафу, потому что разница между этими двумя видами стрелкового оружия достаточно велика, и нужно осваивать что-то новое, что и делает Кевин с завидной регулярностью.

— Я все испортила, — Сили издает полный сожаления хнык.

— Все в порядке, Сили, — Криденс пытается подбодрить, хотя знает привычку этого ребенка вечно винить себя во всем, даже если вины нет. — Все равно это не самый мой удачный рисунок.

— Твои рисунки лучше, чем мои, — произносит она приободрившись.

Криденс улыбается.

— Ты тоже будешь хорошо рисовать, когда подрастешь. Опыт приходит с возрастом, — он протягивает ей раскрытую ладонь. — Давай попробуем вместе.

Селия обхватывает карандаш, а Криденс направляет ее руку в нужную сторону. Сестре нравится процесс и она улыбается, когда начинает получаться пышная розочка.

— Только розы не бывают зелеными, — на всякий случай предупреждает он шутливо. — Ладно, Сили, иди покидай мячик.

Криденс улыбается. Солнце светит прямо в глаза, и он сладко жмурится, примериваясь фиолетовым мелком к новому листу бумаги. На самом деле сейчас не хочется ничего серьезного, и Криденс просто чертит первое, что приходит в голову. Он погружен в свои мысли и даже сначала не пугается, когда мелок буквально отбрасывает из его пальцев. Руку резко простреливает острой болью, настолько сильной, что внезапный вскрик вырывается из груди. Криденс ничего не осознает — не успевает даже, только ощущает, как немеет рука, и замечает алые неровные струйки, капающие вниз с предплечья. Мышцы прошивает насквозь: тонкое древко выходит с другой стороны руки. Сознание мутит, и только потом Криденс видит торчащий наконечник стрелы.

Пронзительный крик Селии слышен, кажется, на всю улицу, а Криденс едва может разобрать что-либо и просто проваливается в темноту. Он готов поклясться, что перед тем, как закрыть глаза, он видит расчетливый и смотрящий точно на него взгляд Кевина.

Его тошнит. Внутренности выворачивает от боли, которую невозможно приглушить даже сильными обезболивающими и антибиотиками. В больнице он мечется на неудобной кровати и тратит все силы на то, чтобы не смотреть на сквозную рану и торчащую из нее пятимиллиметровую стрелу. Хирурги переговариваются между собой, советуются, как лучше всего извлечь ее из предплечья без риска оставить обломки внутри, но Криденсу плевать на способ — главное, чтобы вытащили. Он проводит несколько часов в лихорадке, и болевой порог, как назло, снижается и заставляет прочувствовать каждый дюйм стрелы досконально: вот ей обламывают наконечник, вот ее на пробу шевелят… Вот ее выдергивают, и у Криденса перед веками взрываются вспышки ярко-красного.

Родители ждут где-то снаружи. Они наверняка хотят знать, что произошло, но ирония в том, что Криденс сам не знает, ведь он упустил тот момент, когда Кевин нацелился и спустил механизм. Возможно, он не целился, возможно, все вышло совершенно случайно. Криденс продолжает утешать себя этим, но выходит ужасно неправдоподобно.

Его отпускают только спустя пару часов, когда рану промывают и накладывают противно пахнущие мази поверх тонкого слоя марли. Бинты пережимают верхнюю часть руки, но давление особо не чувствуется из-за вколотой инъекции. Врачи советуют воздержаться от лишних нагрузок и иногда сжимать в ладони небольшой резиновый мяч, чтобы не дать мышцам атрофироваться, пока все будет заживать.

Дома Криденс лежит в кровати и бесцельно пялится в потолок. Пялится день, два, три. На ближайшее время это становится его привычным занятием, помимо редких вылазок на кухню и ванную. Конечно же, он знает, что Ева и Франклин _пытались_ поговорить с Кевином на счет произошедшего, и они поговорили, если это можно так назвать.

Криденс присутствовал на этом «семейном собрании», на которое его не позвали, правда ему пришлось стоять на лестнице за стеной и нагло подслушивать. Родители взволнованы, как будто это они выстрелили сыну в руку, а Кевин спокоен, как никогда.

— Кев, мы не хотим, чтобы ты чувствовал свою вину… — Франклин до смешного мягок и наивен, но только не Ева, которая перебивает на полуслове.

— Нет. Ты можешь не чувствовать вину, но, тем не менее, ты виновен и прекрасно об этом знаешь, — жестко произносит мать. — Случайно это или нет, но ты больше не будешь тренироваться в пределах нашего дома. В городе есть много стрельбищных площадок.

— И все же скажи нам, Кев, — отец просит его и не понимает, что окончательно превращается в слепца, каким и был всю свою жизнь. — Мы постараемся не злиться и уж тем более не наказывать тебя… Ты знал, куда целился, или все вышло… спонтанно?

Просто поразительно, насколько Кевин беспечен. Хотя нет — ничерта поразительного.

— Очень трогает ваша забота, — непринужденно хмыкает он. — Но я не чувствую вины. Все вышло случайно.

Криденсу вовсе не нужно подслушивать разговор, чтобы узнать правду, которая так и не прозвучала, да и вряд ли теперь прозвучит когда-нибудь.

Они перебрасываются безбожно короткими фразами в школе и дома. Криденс не ждет сверхоткровенности от Кевина — знает, что бесполезно, а сам Кевин привычно бесстрастный. Если в его мотивах и есть причинно-следственная связь, то она зарыта очень глубоко. Едва ли Кевин сам себя понимает, но при этом каждое его действие в этой жизни — четко продуманный шаг, словно он одолевает понятные только ему барьеры.

Криденс вспоминает их давнишний разговор про стеснительность и невесело усмехается, мысленно заменяя исходный вопрос на новый.

«Скажи-ка, Кевин, как можно осознанно выстрелить в руку собственному брату?».

« _Просто_ ».

Самое ужасное то, что Криденс готов простить. Глупо прощать человека, который намеренно не признает за собой ошибки и вины, но тем не менее он прощает. Криденс пытается изменить хоть что-то в их отношениях, сколько себя помнит, но теперь пора посмотреть правде в глаза и признать собственное бессилие.

Криденс плохо справляется с одной рукой. Он сидит на кровати и пытается сменить грязные бинты на новые, но ему удается только снять марлевую повязку, дальше же — неудача за неудачей. Новый бинт не обхватывает предплечье с нужным натяжением и спадает, едва Криденс успевает обмотать по второму кругу, а просить кого-то — лишний раз убеждаться в своей долговременной неполноценности. Ему ненавистно то, что теперь он еще нескоро сможет приступить к своим картинам, что в школе приходится переспрашивать преподавателей по несколько раз во время лекций, потому что пальцы часто не слушается.

Отборные словечки невольно слетают с языка, когда мягкая ткань вновь спадает вниз, и Криденс с остервенением откидывает от себя уже успевший пропитаться капелькой крови бинт. Он не сразу замечает присутствие Кевина в комнате, а когда видит — старается не смотреть в глаза слишком долго. Бинт приземляется у ног Кевина бесшумно и совсем нечаянно. Он поднимает его с пола, одаривая Криденса критическим и — на мгновение кажется — понимающим взглядом.

Кевин подходит к нему плавно и медленно, как крадущаяся пантера, и встает напротив. Отряхивает побывавшую на ковре повязку и говорит спокойно:

— Дай руку, — он садится рядом и не встречает ни отклика, ни сопротивления, когда касается чужого плеча.

Кончиками холодных пальцев Кевин проводит у самой раны, затянутой неплотной красной корочкой, и несильно нажимает по краям, где кожа чувствительна и воспалена. Криденс ощущает неприятное давление, но позволяет брату с интересом разглядывать результат своих «трудов». Кевину и правда нравится, это видно по оценивающему огоньку в его глазах, который он даже не пытается скрыть. Всматривается в пронизанные мышцы, как художник в свою лучшую работу.

— Тебе кажется это забавным? — Криденс спрашивает, не зная, зачем.

Когда Кевин поднимает серьезный взгляд, внутри все неуютно сжимается, как будто Криденса раздевают и рассматривают под микроскопом.

— В этом есть откровение, — произносит Кевин, как-то непривычно-любовно водя по самому болезненному и нарывающему.

Криденс не находится с ответом. Он солидарен с мнением Кевина и пугается данного факта, как кошмара, после которого просыпался в детстве в холодном поту.

Сквозная рана в его руке подобна завесе. Ничего не стоит «шагнуть» за нее и убедиться, что ты, как и поголовно каждый на земле, всего-навсего _кусок мяса_ , сверху облаченный моралью, интересами и красивой «упаковочкой». Тонкость граней почти философична, как и всё прочее, что имеет рамки.

Кевину нравится смотреть на это. Он не считает раны и ушибы красивыми. Красивыми он считает их суть, которая рассказывает только одну правду: люди уязвимы.

Кевин приподнимает руку Криденса и ловко обматывает ее бинтом несколько раз, разрывая конец на две половины и туго затягивая узел. Когда он уходит, Криденс смотрит ему в след и думает, что никогда в жизни не применит на себе чудеса лазерной коррекции. Эта рана становится не только откровением в чистом виде, но и своего рода мазохистским воспоминанием. Память о том, как легко Кевину удалось проникнуть под его кожу во всех смыслах.

Недели тянутся долго. Все кажется каким-то формалиново-вязким, а с мертвой точки сдвигаются только учебные и бытовые дела. Селия впервые устраивает скандал, и Криденс справедливо вносит это в список прогрессов. В конце концов, все до последнего думали, что мягкотелая и уступчивая Сили никогда не научится отстаивать свои позиции и мнения, однако ее истерика, закатанная на почве арифметики, приятно удивляет.

Криденс помогает ей складывать три и пять, иногда давая что-то посложнее чисел до десяти, и соглашается с ней в том, что математика — невообразимая скука. Возможно, сестра пойдет по стопам матери и в будущем займется туристическим бизнесом, ведь ее интересы к дальним странам куда шире, чем можно предполагать. Она берет у Евы старые карты, неровно приклеивает их скотчем в своей спальне над кроватью и обводит ярким розовым фломастером города, которые хочет посетить. Ее не тянет к экзотике, как мать, но к чему-то неизведанному — определенно. Она понимает, что нужно преодолеть кучу страхов, чтобы войти в пока еще далекую от нее взрослую жизнь, но при этом продолжает бояться даже самых обыкновенных ситуаций.

В прошлый раз обнаружив в своей комнате паука, Сили побледнела и издала лишь слабый писк. Она никогда не кричит, привыкнув выражать эмоции тихо и даже немного загнанно, а такая черта характера считается признаком слабости в современном обществе. Страшно подумать, что ожидает Селию в будущем, если она пугается любых резкостей и тем более вида капли крови.

— Криденс, — зовет она и осторожно теребит повязку на его руке. — Это больно?

Сложно отвечать на подобные вопросы ребенку, который мухи не обидит.

— Немного, — отчасти он говорит правду, потому что стрела в плече — меньшее из зол, которые могут произойти в жизни человека. — Сначала я даже не почувствовал, потому что это было неожиданно. Я был… в шоке.

— Что такое шок?

Криденсу хочется тепло улыбаться тому, как много ей еще предстоит узнать.

— Это состояние, когда ты не знаешь, куда себя деть, — Криденс останавливается на более-менее простой формулировке. — Как будто не веришь, что это происходит с тобой. Наверное, так.

— Кевин ведь не хотел обижать тебя? — по-детски грустит она, и Криденс понимает, что впервые вынужден соврать сестре.

— Конечно, нет, — он натянуто улыбается. — Кевин никогда не сделал бы мне больно, — не получается разобрать, кого он утешает больше: ранимого ребенка или себя, но ответ приходит ровно в ту секунду, когда он видит притаившегося в дверях Кевина.

Приступ астмы у Криденса случается в конце весны совсем внезапно.

Соседи постоянно что-то пилят, шумят, перекатывают тяжеловесные бревна по своему участку. Все вокруг привыкают к здоровенным бульдозерам у их ворот, а вот к тошнотворному запаху краски, разносящейся чуть ли не по всему району, никто не привык.

Приступ застает Криденса врасплох. Так случилось лишь однажды, когда ему было пять лет: тогда он впервые сильно заболевает, и ОРВ мощно «бьет» по слабым бронхам. Криденс едва помнит ощущения, испытываемые им в глубоком детстве, но уверен, что сейчас все намного серьезнее. Голова кружится от витающих в воздухе химикатов, а грудь сдавливает нещадно.

Криденс еле доползает до двери и не успевает ухватиться за ручку, как падает на спину, в бессилии сжимая кулаки. Мышцы сокращаются в спазмах где-то внутри, и выдохнуть оказывается просто невозможно, словно грудь придавливают бетонные плиты. Если бы он был способен сейчас на проявление радости, то непременно обрадовался бы вовремя пришедшему в комнату Кевину. Криденс беспомощно хрипит и умоляет взглядом о помощи, но Кевин стоит над ним, а его лицо — точно недвижимый камень.

Кевин не спешит оказывать помощь. Кевин _не хочет_ помогать.

Его взгляд безразличен и сменяется смутной заинтересованностью, когда он садится на колени рядом с мечущимся по полу Криденсом. Любой другой давно помог бы или хотя бы крикнул на помощь, но Кевин — не любой другой, и Криденс для него все равно что заманчивая зверушка для личных опытов. Кевин протягивает к нему руку медленно, словно думает, как лучше подступиться, но когда его пальцы уверенно обхватывают напряженное горло Криденса, все мысли выстраиваются в четкую последовательную картинку.

Криденс издает невнятный сип и слабо вцепляется в чужое запястье, и этим словно подстегивает сжать ладонь на своей глотке крепче, но при этом постепенно, будто с осознанием дела. Дышать не получается, паника сковывает почище любых цепей, и спустя пару растянувшихся в бесконечность секунд Криденс перестает сопротивляться. Он не видит смысла, да и оставшихся крупиц сил недостаточно. Его жизнь в руках Кевина, она утекает медленно и плавно. Остается только поддаться течению.

Если это и правда последние минуты его жизни, пускай он уйдет из мира так же, как и пришел в него — смиренно и принимая происходящее, как данное. Большим пальцем Кевин ведет под подбородком, подцепляя его и вынуждая Криденса смотреть свои в глаза. Прикосновения почти невесомы и дразнящи, как будто он решает, что делать со своей игрушкой дальше, а его рука усиливает давление вокруг шеи, забирая и выжимая до последней капли.

Кевин забрал у него «бразды» правления уже очень давно. Наверное, именно поэтому он, не имея причин доказывать больше что-либо, в следующую секунду разжимает руку и искривляет свои губы в косой полуулыбке, напоследок ощутив замедленный под подушечками пальцев ускользающий пульс.

— Мамси, — зовет он негромко, — Криденсу плохо.

Его откачивают. Всеми позабытый ингалятор в аптечке таки дожидается своего часа.

Криденс больше не хочет спрашивать «почему?» или уж тем более «за что?», которые звучат жалко даже в собственных мыслях. То, что происходит, — это есть, и это данность. Смешно подумать, что все могло бы сложиться иначе. Криденс приписывает себе последнюю стадию идиотизма не без оснований: ему обидно не то, что собственный брат едва не устроил ему «экскурс» в потусторонние пространства, а тот факт, что Кевин не довел дело до конца. Сожми он пальцы покрепче и не позови кого-нибудь — и ситуация приобрела бы кристальную ясность, ведь намеренно дать кому-то умереть — сплошная однозначность без лишних подтекстов.

Кевин же не оставляет и намека на конкретику, и это мучит. Он сводит все шансы понять что-либо к ничтожному минимуму, потому что двусмысленность и многозначность — его натура. Кевин умен и расчетлив, поэтому он вплоть до миллисекунд дробит то время, что он держит Криденса за горло, чтобы вовремя отпустить. Конечно же, он не думает убивать своего брата, даже если такое желание имеет место быть. _Если._

Криденс привык, что прозрачные намерения — совсем не про Кевина. В то время, как подростки хотят быть понятыми, Кевин не хочет, чтобы его понимали, а Криденсу нужно понять его, иначе просто тронется головой. Тупик, в котором нет места альтернативам. Кевин может душить его, может лишать жизни постепенно, может пронзить ему еще одну руку — Криденсу плевать на состояние своей внешней «оболочки», но вот внутренняя, кажется, дает трещину, и это намного хуже, чем все прочее. Он давно не лелеет надежду, что с Кевином будет по-другому, но все еще верит в откровенность между ними.

В этом водовороте Криденс начинает медленно, но верно терять себя. А ситуация с учителем театрального мастерства, которая происходит спустя несколько дней, не делает лучше.

Гладстон-Хай заботится о своих учащихся. Школа хорошо спонсирована, оснащена передовыми технологиями, которые помогают лучше усваивать информацию в процессе обучения, и педагогический состав признан лучшим в городе. Никто не говорит, что инциденты и скандалы — нечто очень далекое от Гладстон-Хай. Разборки здесь возникают как раз так же, как и в других учебных заведениях: кто-то сказал, другому не понравилось, третий подтвердил… Или как там бывает?

Еву и Франклина нельзя назвать самыми скандальными родителями. Мать слишком взросла, чтобы кидаться на обидчиков с матами или чего хуже — кулаками. Лучшим проявлением своего превосходства в спорах она считает только ум и начитанность, относя излишнюю конфликтность к асоциальности, а Франклин по своей натуре очень спокойный и тихий. Однако, когда они достают из почтового ящика письмо от администрации Гладстонской школы, сперва впадают в тихое удивление. Новость о предполагаемых методиках преподавания мисс Пагорски разослали всем ее ученикам в надежде на подтверждение или опровержение.

— Очевидно, дамочка любит привлекать внимание молодой аудитории, — выносит Ева сухо, передавая мужу письменное уведомление-просьбу явиться на школьный совет на следующей неделе.

— Пока что это лишь предположение, — говорит Франклин неуверенно, но с долей беспокойства. — Хей, Кев, ты же вроде как посещаешь ее театральный кружок, да?

В гостиной места достаточно, чтобы не пересекаться и не сталкиваться друг с другом, поэтому Криденс сидит на диване рядом с отцом и упорно избегает диалогов с братом.

— Ну да, — отвечает Кевин, как-то поежившись.

— И ты не замечал за ней ничего такого? Опиши ее.

Когда Кевин неестественно для своего поведения, но умело-наигранно чешет затылок, Криденс сразу напрягается, чувствуя неладное. Только не может понять, с чем или кем именно что-то не так.

— Ну, она странная, — он пожимает плечами. — Иногда ведет себя и одевается не совсем… Не как учительница.

Ева напрягается.

— Что значит «не как учительница»?

— Джинсы в обтяжку, полупрозрачные блузки. Еще у нее часто торчат… Слушай, мамси, — выдыхает Кевин, — без обид, но я бы хотел поговорить об этом в чисто мужской компании.

Хорошо придумал, подмечает Криденс молча. Его не покидают странные ощущения по поводу этой ситуации: в конце концов, Кевину обычно насрать на присутствие матери, даже если он собирается произнести слова «член» или «сосок» несколько раз.

Ева послушно уходит, и выражение ее лица хмурое и почти нечитаемое.

Правдивы слухи или нет, но Криденс раскусывает театральность Кевина сразу же. Викки Пагорски частенько заменяет учительницу Криденса по литературе, когда та в силу своего возраста уходит на очередной больничный, и новость о ее некомпетентности вызывает шквал эмоций, если не возмущения.

— Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что эта ваша мисс Пагорски не носит, эм… лифчик? — Франклин выглядит так неловко, словно объясняет основы полового просвещения, о котором почти никогда не разговаривал с ними за все эти годы.

— Не всегда. Но это особенно видно, когда она ставит какую-то взрослую сценку и возбуждается. Знаешь, соски набухают, все дела…

— В нарядах мисс Пагорски есть что-то провокационное, но это не значит, что она ведет себя некорректно, — Криденс вмешивается, испытывая жуткое чувство дискомфорта. — Как педагог она замечательная.

— Это правда, Криденс? — отец заметно волнуется. — И ты никогда не замечал за ней что-то странное или вызывающее? Помимо отсутствия бюстгальтера, разумеется.

— Говорю же, она _нормальная._

Кевин усмехается слишком громко, обращая внимание на себя, но отводит взгляд, когда отец кидает вопросительный взгляд.

— Ладно, возможно, я ошибаюсь, — с не присущей для него неуверенностью произносит Кевин, как будто сомневается.

— Не бойся сказать правду, Кев. Если эта психопатка что-то сделала тебе…

Кевин продуманно сжимается, изображая неловкость.

— Ну, она часто просит меня оставаться после окончания занятий отрепетировать сценку еще пару раз. Но для нормального учителя она часто нарушает личное пространство. Я бы даже сказал, слишком.

— И? — Франклин сжимает зубы в нетерпении. — Говори как есть. Мы взрослые люди, сынок.

И когда Кевин начинает говорить, у Криденса словно выбивает почту из-под ног. Он проваливается в мутный вакуум, полный протестов и собственных выкриков на тему «неужели-ты-ему-поверишь?». Обида сдавливает горло. Криденс не знает, как все было на самом деле, но тем не менее, он не верит, что эта преподавательница, которая едва ли может разговаривать с кем-то, не зажимаясь всякий раз, способна на то, что описывает сейчас Кевин.

— Теперь мы точно идем на это собрание, — решает Франклин, закипая о гнева. — Сумасшедшую нужно посадить за решетку к чертовой матери!

Криденс готов поклясться, что Викки Пагорски не делает и половины того, в чем ее оклеветали. У него нет доказательств, как и у самого Кевина, и фраза «крыть нечем» справедливо относится к ним двоим.

На собрании воздух будто электризуется, да так, что возникшее всеобщее напряжение осязаемо и его можно резать ножом. В кабинете директора Стрикланда огромный полукруглый стол, за котором мисс Пагорски сидит, вытянувшись в тонкую струну: кажется, тронешь ее или задашь наводящий вопрос — и та лопнет.

Родители, Кевин и Криденс сидят на противоположной стороне, и каждый усваивает что-то для себя по мере этого процесса разбирательств.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь всю серьезность нашего дисциплинарного слушания, — обращается Стрикланд к Кевину. — Будь честен и приведи пример того, как и когда мисс Пагорски показывала себя с непедагогичной стороны.

— Ну, — Кевин выдерживает небольшую паузу, — мисс Пагорски часто просила меня оставаться после уроков, чтобы поднатаскаться «для роли», в чем я до сих пор не уверен. Обычно она подходила непозволительно близко и… Ну, знаете, прикасалась. В последнее наше индивидуальное занятие она превзошла саму себя.

— Расскажи нам поподробнее, не опуская детали, — вежливо просит Стрикланд.

Криденс смотрит на свою учительницу, и ему хочется утешить ее хоть словом. Безвкусные светлые кудряшки, веснушчатый курносый нос и затравленный, полный застывших слез взгляд. Обвинение «домогательство до несовершеннолетних» никак не вяжется с ее далеко не коммуникабельной натурой.

— В последний раз мы репетировали отрывок из «Коня», и мисс Пагорски постоянно прикасалась к моей груди, говоря, что мне нужно научиться дышать с помощью диафрагмы. Потом… — Кевин нервно сглатывает, и Криденс почти верит ему. — Ее рука была очень близко от моей ширинки, и она даже коснулась меня там пару раз, словно случайно. Послушайте, я не хочу никому больших проблем…

— Продолжай, Кевин, — директор слушает его очень внимательно и предсказуемо ведется.

— Когда она прикасалась ко мне, говорила о том, как сильно ее возбуждают конские… пенисы.

— Это правда, мисс Пагорски? — Стрикланд обращает на нее свой взгляд. — Вы когда-нибудь уделяли Кевину чрезмерное внимание?

Бедняжку кидает то в жар, то в холод.

— Да, — отвечает она, — но исключительно потому, что мальчик очень талантлив и…

— И вы клали свою руку ему на грудь и постоянно прикасались?

— Я прикасалась к нему, чтобы создать контакт между нашими героями, не более того. Но я никогда не трогала его… там, — Викки задыхается в удушливой волне стыда.

— А конское достоинство? — Стрикланд давит на нее слишком сильно. — Вы говорили, что это возбуждает?

— Возможно, — учительница мямлит и тонет в своем волнении с головой. — Я пыталась объяснить, почему кони стали символом половой потенции… Поймите же, мне просто было нужно, чтобы ученики не теряли интерес! Нужно было чем-то увлечь их в искусство…

— Единственного, кого вы увлекли — это себя на скамью подсудимых. Вы знаете, что по законам нашей страны вас ждет несколько лет заключения?

Викки Пагорски молчит. А ей и нечего сказать. Она просто отчаянно желала понравиться своим ученикам, она _хорошая_ учительница. Первый раз в жизни, когда Криденс видит, как энтузиазм подводит кого-то так жестоко. И вся эта ее откровенная одежда и безобидные касания — попытка повысить в самой себе уверенность и по возможности передать ее ученикам.

Криденс снова опускает бессмысленный вопрос «почему?» и медленно впадает в тихое горькое сожаление.

— Кому-нибудь есть, что добавить? — Стрикланду, как и всем не терпится подвести итог слушания.

И Криденс слышит собственный голос, будто сквозь вату:

— Я хочу высказаться в защиту мисс Пагорски.

Тишина звенит в ушах. Родители, должно быть, думают, что он спятил. Впрочем, сам он не так далеко ушел от этой мысли.

Директор выжидающе скользит по нему взглядом, словно проверяя на прочность, а вот Кевин… Когда они встречаются глазами, можно сравнить это с ветвями молний, сверкающих в темном небе неожиданно и будоражеще-опасно.

— Я бы хотел узнать имя ученика, подавшего заявление в школьную администрацию, — Криденс молится, чтобы чутье не подвело его спонтанное решение.

— Леонард Пуг, — мрачно отвечает Стрикланд. — Это что-то меняет?

— Пожалуй, многое, — уверенность просыпается в нем мгновенно. — Раньше мисс Пагорски всех устраивала. До того момента, как у них с Ленни возникли разногласия на почве обучения.

— Ты обвиняешь нашего ученика в преднамеренной клевете? Своего брата тоже? Что ж, это достаточно серьезное заявление, Криденс.

Родители качают головой, но ему плевать.

— Обвиняю. Вы знаете Ленни, мистер Стрикланд. А еще его знают одноклассники, которые не раз становились свидетелями их споров, зачинщиком которых был он сам. Я знаю, что это слабый аргумент… В конце концов, проверьте статистику эффективности. Я уверен, показатели учащихся возросли после того, как мисс Пагорски стала преподавать здесь.

Учительница смотрит на него благодарно, едва сдерживая слезы, а Криденс поджимает губы и думает, что только роет себе яму, в которую он свалится по приходу домой.

— Мы не имеем стопроцентных доказательств, что юноши говорят правду, но на пустом месте скандал, очевидно, возникнуть не может, — Стрикланд явно мечется, это видно по тому, как нервно он перекатывает между пальцами ручку. — Вы уволены, мисс Пагорски. До суда дело не дойдет, поблагодарите за это Криденса. Мы закончили.

Ни одна из чаш весов правосудия не перевешивает друг друга. Это можно считать маленькой победой, если исключить нервотрепку, разрушенную карьеру бедной учительницы-энтузиастки и того разочарования, что видит Криденс в глазах родителей. Всю дорогу домой они молчат. Мать ведет машину, вцепляясь в руль так сильно, будто хочет вырвать его с корнем, Криденс сидит рядом, а отец и Кевин позади, но даже так можно ощутить их убийственное настроение. Криденс знает, на что он шел. Он «переходит Рубикон», теряя возможность вернуться назад, и единственное, о чем жалеет — о том, что не привел больше аргументов в защиту бедняжки.

Он не хочет думать о Кевине. Не сейчас. К черту все доводы, догадки и анализы — Кевин устраивает представления без причины, и думать об этом — лишний раз подводить себя к краю, за которым ждет только сумасшествие. Ева молчаливо закипает от того, что ситуация с мисс Пагорски навечно останется такой туманной и что ей пришлось торчать на этом совете, который все равно не принес никаких «плодов». Естественно, как мать, она взволнована все еще не подтвердившийся историей с домогательствами, но она больше мать для Селии, чем для Кевина и Криденса, поэтому скоропостижно забывает о случившемся. Она обязательно обсудит с мужем произошедшее, но, скорее, это будет не беседа родителей, а переброс ленивыми фразочками за бокалом вина или просмотром телевизора. Франклин остывает так же быстро, как и Ева.

А Криденс не может остыть. Его все еще немного потряхивает и прошивает мелкими разрядами: смелость это или глупость, но он считает, что поступил верно. Когда по возвращению родители устраиваются на диване в гостиной, Криденс поднимается наверх, чтобы позорно сбежать в ванную комнату. Ему нужно остыть, собрать мысли воедино, включить холодный душ и немного померзнуть под ним, отрезвиться.

Ступеньки кажутся бесконечными, и на последней Криденс едва не падает. Не потому, что спотыкается, а потому, что ощущает короткий мощный толчок в спину, выбивающий воздух из легких. Ноги предсказуемо заплетаются, и Криденс почти падает, но его дергают за футболку с такой силой, что слышен треск ткани, разошедшейся по швам на воротнике. Кевин заталкивает его в ванную комнату и дает лишь пару секунд, чтобы осознать, что происходит.

Криденс ведет плечом, все еще ощущая на нем отпечатки чужих пальцев, и смотрит. Кевин зол. Его ноздри раздуваются в пышущем гневе, губы сжаты в кривоватую линию, залегшая в складках еле заметных морщинок ярость свидетельствует о том, что она скоро перестанет быть такой тихой и молчаливой. На слушании все идет не так, как Кевин ожидает, а ему не нравится то, что неожиданно. Он привык творить свои дела и предугадывать результат с потрясающей точностью… Криденс же разрушает этот принцип одной лишь фразой. Последняя капля — вот, что происходит.

Криденс решает сдаться на милость «врагу» без предварительного боя. Он получает то, на что рассчитывал, помимо оправдания учительницы, — получает возможность на откровенность между ними. Променивать такой шанс на ненужные слова — все равно что дать задний ход, когда ты в шаге от своей цели. Кевин никогда не церемонится. Не будет и сейчас. Он налетает на Криденса быстро, беря его руки в захват за спиной, и толкает к раковине. Резкость, с которой Кевин делает это, вызывает ядреную смесь страха и медленно всплывающего с самого дна души удовлетворения, покалывающего на ладонях. Криденс дергается на пробу, и чужие пальцы впиваются в футболку сильнее, болезненно прихватывая кожу и в кулаке сжимая мягкий хлопок, который продолжает жалобно трещать под натиском.

Криденс тоже трещит и надламывается: снаружи, внутри, глубоко-глубоко, где таится самое сокрушительное, всепоглощающее и ищущее выход. Он смутно видит их двоих в отражении в зеркале напротив, но сосредоточение его эмоций сейчас только в Кевине. Кевин держит его, заламывая одну руку за спиной, и едва ли контролирует свою ярость. Когда они доходят до этой точки невозврата, Криденс вдруг понимает, что видел Кевина, переходящего любые грани многочисленное количество раз, но никогда — застывшего на этой самой грани. Кевин балансирует с ним впервые, и, возможно, самого Кевина это пугает.

Позвоночник Криденса ноет от неудобной позы. Кевин сзади, прижимается всем телом, держит его и зло дышит в затылок, шевеля горячим воздухом короткие волоски. Криденса ведет от этого затянувшегося бездействия, а потом он слышит звон бляшки собственного ремня и шорох, с которым падают вниз джинсы.

Кевин прижимается бедрами к его заднице, давая почувствовать свое беспрецедентное и безапелляционное намерение. А потом все превращается в туман, потому что сознание мутит и необратимо плывет.

Кевину хватает слюны для того, чтобы ворваться по ней в чужое тело, — ее совсем немного, так Кевин показывает, что не собирается делать исключение и быть терпеливым. Криденс в его руках, а в руках Криденса — голая душа, которую он уже готов вознести на жертвенный алтарь. В этот момент он чувствует, что души у него больше нет, и есть только пустота, вводимая ему Кевином постепенно на протяжении всей жизни, как доза.

Сначала идет туго и невероятно больно для обоих, но Кевин с остервенением продолжает протискиваться вперед сквозь неподатливые мышцы, крепко удерживая Криденса за бедра. Щеки Криденса обжигает влага, он сам напоминает разгорающийся пожар: пожар в груди, в мыслях, пожар вскипает под кожей, пожар между ног и в заднице, которую словно проткнули раскаленным прутом. Он смутно подмечает, что обычно Кевин не пренебрегает презервативами. _Обычно._ Но ведь сейчас все отличается от того, что было у Кевина с девчонками, и Криденс самую малость ощущает себя привилегированным. Он принимает физическую боль настолько, насколько вообще можно принять что-то, что заставляет тебя страдать, но вдруг осознает, что эту боль нужно пригреть и полюбить, иначе она сведет с ума.

Он представляет, как выглядит со стороны то мессиво между его ног, и в животе все скручивается в тугой узел: член Кевина распирает его, выворачивая воспаленные края при каждом малейшем движении, толкается глубже, разрывая самое нежное и чувствительное. Криденс пытается отвлечь себя от ощущений, а в голове только «так-надо-так-надо-ты-должен-терпеть-так-надотакнадонадонадо…» Кевин перехватывает его поудобнее, в далеком подобии объятия обвивает руками живот и дергает на себя. С его губ срывается удовлетворенный хрип, а с губ Криденса — всхлипы вперемешку с полустонами, потому что он не разбирает чувств: ему хорошо и плохо одновременно, да так, что контрасты сливаются в единый лихорадочный жар.

Он смотрит на свои руки перед собой, до побеления костяшек вцепившихся в раковину, и склоняет голову вниз, чувствуя, что член Кевина в его заднице скользит намного легче, но Криденс не хочет думать, за счет чего именно. Кевин трахает его коротко, резко, быстро, гонясь только за собственным удовольствием. Он не умеет по-другому, тем более не сейчас, когда всё это больше напоминает своеобразное наказание. Криденс ничего ему не обязан, но отдает, не должен позволять, но позволяет. Чувство собственного достоинства и воля характера под большим вопросом, однако это не имеет смысла, потому что смысл творится сейчас, в эту самую минуту, в этом самом месте.

Криденс слабо подается назад, встречая рывки Кевина на полпути, и ноги едва держат его. Только Кевин вжимает его в эту злосчастную раковину, не позволяя упасть. Его пальцы вплетаются во взмокшие пряди Криденса и дергают наверх, заставляя запрокинуть голову и упереться взглядом в большое зеркало. Отражение, как мощный удар под дых — Криденс не верит, что смог превратиться в _это._ По лицу течет пот, разорванная футболка оголяет плечо с отпечатками на нем чужой ладони, спина прогнута до хруста, возбужденный член сочится мутными каплями. Кевин тесно прижимается к нему сзади: он даже не потрудился снять рубашку, а только приспустил штаны до колен. Даже в этом демонстрация своего принципа. Он все еще держит Криденса за волосы и смотрит ему в глаза через отражение, словно говоря «Посмотри на себя. Теперь ты такой. Это я сделал». У Криденса глаза слезятся от боли и натяжения в висках, и он сжимает зубы, лишь бы оставить за собой хотя бы последнюю каплю достоинства и не издать сопряженные с муками стенания, даже если очень хочется.

Кевин трахает его так, словно пытается выбить из него если не непокорность, то точно дух. Он обхватывает шею Криденса ладонью и оставляет на ней алый след, ведя рукой ниже и размазывая кровавые потеки. Криденс не сразу осознает и видит, что следы крови не только на нем и на руках Кевина: она на одежде, на краях белой раковины и струйками по ногам. Криденс не удивляется. В голову словно ударяет, и Криденс клянется, что в этот момент разгадывает Кевина целиком и уже наверняка. До чего смешно осознавать, что Кевин вовсе и не был никогда загадкой. Кевин прост и этим вводит в заблуждение каждого.

«Как можно иметь собственного брата, Кевин?»

«Просто»

Всегда только «просто», и это парадоксально самый честный и прозрачный ответ. Всю жизнь Кевин переступает те грани, которые никогда бы не переступили другие люди. Линий запрета нет, потому что линии запрета только в _голове._ Перейти, стереть черту и ни о чем не думать — идея-фикс Кевина оказывается столь ясна, что Криденс мгновенно отпускает себя и срывается в острый оргазм.

Он не помнит, когда Кевин кончает в него: скорее всего, спустя пару мощных, с оттягом, толчков. Криденс сползает вниз, не чувствуя ног. Его пробивает крупная дрожь, а глаза видят перед собой только пол, усеянный размазанными алыми каплями. Его вырубает на долгие минуты, а просыпается с веками, кажущимися тяжелее свинца.

Он сидит на полу, прижимаясь к прохладным плитам стены, а потом кое-как приводит в порядок себя и заодно непривычно пустую ванную комнату. Добрести в таком состоянии до спальни — нечто из ряда вон, потому что все тело напоминает желе и ноет, не говоря о том, что внизу нещадно припекает. О причинах и следствиях он подумает завтра, а еще лучше — когда-нибудь потом, а сейчас, забираясь под тонкое одеяло, он желает только провалиться в блаженную пустоту.

Криденс просыпается среди ночи по банальнейшей из причин. Глотку сушит так, что больно. После нескольких часов отдыха он ощущает ломоту, очень похожую на ту, которая обычно возникает из-за интенсивной серии упражнений на физкультуре: в первый день еще нормально, на второй вроде терпимо, а вот на третий — адово испытание. Криденс нацепляет на себе первые попавшиеся под руку пижамные штаны и спускается на кухню, искренне ненавидя каждую ступеньку.

Ели бы он знал, что ожидает его там, заперся бы в своей комнате на очень долгое время и не выходил из нее даже под страхом смерти. Но он еще _не знает_ , а когда видит замершего на лестнице Кевина и слышит голоса родителей за стеной, внутри все обмирает. Что-то не так. Что-то очень нехорошо.

Кевин видит его, но не говорит ни слова, с нечитаемым выражением лица продолжая слушать.

— …конечно же, ты не веришь мне, — Ева зла и огорчена одновременно. — Я _не спятила_ , Франклин, и знаю, что видела.

Из кухни доносится звук вскрываемого вина — видимо, разговор имеет более чем серьезный масштаб.

— Значит, ты видела неправильно, — мрачно раздается голос отца. — Должно быть, они просто случайно оказались рядом или что-то вроде, но никак не…

— Оказались рядом? — она усмехается. — И член нашего сына оказался в заднице нашего второго сына тоже _случайно_?

Грудь Криденса сдавливает, и мысли охватывает неподдельный ужас. Кевин почти разделяет его эмоции. Почти.

— Это какая-то ошибка, — наконец произносит Франклин тихо.

— Ты прав, — выдыхает Ева. — Их рождение — вот единственная ошибка.

Дальше Криденс не слушает: не хочет и не может слушать.

Он плетется наверх, неосознанно тяжело дыша, и пытается сглотнуть, но ком в горле просто огромен и отдает горечью. Он не помнит себя в этом урагане всплывающих фактов и слов, которых никогда не хотел слышать.

Кровать принимает его — болезненно-взволнованного и отчужденного — обратно. Накрыться с головой и заснуть — то, что так нужно сейчас, но глаза не слипаются, а сердце быстро и оглушительно бьется в тишине комнаты. День был слишком долгим и изматывающим, надо только пережить его, однако Криденс не уверен, что у него получится. Глаза застилает мутная пелена.

Когда дверь в спальню тихо распахивается, он на мгновение задерживает дыхание.

Кевин ступает бесшумно, но совсем не по направлению к своей кровати — он идет к кровати Криденса. Криденс двигается к стене, когда Кевин приподнимает одеяло и устраивается рядом, и они смотрят друг на друга, не моргая, разделяя что-то переломное и душащее. На самом деле Кевину всегда было плевать на родителей: он с детства чувствовал неприязнь матери, чрезмерную слепую заботу отца и откликался сухой неприязнью в ответ. Он никогда не строил иллюзий. Иллюзии строил только Криденс, который игнорировал тот факт, что их с Кевином завели, как ручных зверушек, как последний штрих в картину «идеальной семьи». Он знал об этом и предпочитал не думать лишний раз, но сейчас, когда эти слова прозвучали вслух, становится все по-другому и внезапно убийственно.

На удивление они оба порываются что-то сказать, но слова для Кевина — вода, а Криденсу слова не нужны. Темнота уютно кутает их своим покровом, они просто смотрят друг на друга, умещая головы на одной подушке. Как в детстве, когда Криденс пришел в кровать к брату, только сейчас все наоборот. Кевин не умеет утешать, даже если захотел бы научиться этому. Для него подвиг — лечь в одну кровать с тем, кого он не переносит по многим причинам, и ждать каких-то фраз покажется слишком высоким требованием. Поэтому они молчат, но Криденс рад довольствоваться даже такой малостью.

А потом Кевин переходит единственную из всех граней, которую никогда не хотел переходить: кладет ладонь на плечо Криденса в подобии на успокаивающую ласку и поджимает губы. Получается плохо, но вполне искренне. Кевин мастерски умеет играть роли как в жизни, так и в театральном кружке, и до чего горько видеть, что этот человек не может проявлять обыкновенное сопереживание. Но Кевин пытается. Хотя бы за это нужно отдать ему должное.

Криденс уверен, что Кевин окончательно принимает _то самое решение,_ когда ложится к нему в кровать.

Утром Криденса посещает желание пустить себе пулю в висок. Он смотрит в зеркало и видит невыспавшееся существо с мешками под глазами размером с кулак и всклокоченными волосами. «Паршиво» — слишком мягко, чтобы выразить нынешнее состояние, которое, кажется, скоро обратится в перманентность. Он трогает себя ниже поясницы и одергивает руку сразу же, потому что это ощущается, как прикосновение к открытому нерву. Возможно, фактически так и есть, поэтому Криденс ставит себе «на заметку» посетить врача. Ему не будет стыдно — стыд и страх он потерял еще вчера. Впрочем, сегодня четверг, а середина недели у Криденса обычно проходит гладко. В любом случае он надеется на это.

По-хорошему, стоит остаться дома и проваляться целый день в постели — залечить раны, которые отзываются болью не только на теле, но и где-то внутри на уровне путающихся эмоций. Однако Криденс все же порывается идти на занятия, чтобы отвлечься хотя бы до вечера. Может быть, это самоубийство — переться куда-то, когда ходить нормально не получается, но он не помнит, когда в последний раз принимал мудрые решения, так что плевать.

Криденс входит на кухню и мгновенно ощущает себя голым, потому что все три пары глаз устремляется именно на его нелепо перебирающую ногами фигуру. Взгляды совсем мимолетны, но они обрисовывают сложившуюся ситуацию достаточно четко: каждый из них разделяет между собой секрет, который не секрет вовсе, от чего всё кажется еще более нелепым и как будто постановочным. Из всех четверых иронию оценивает только Кевин, потому как он единственный привык получать удовольствие от подобного. Его взор задерживается на Криденсе дольше, чем взгляд «я-тебя-не-замечаю» отца, «пролистывающего газету», и матери, которая внезапно находит в расчесывании волос Селии что-то интересное. В этот момент Криденс завидует способности Кевина относиться ко всему равнодушно, потому что сам Кевин наверняка ловил на себе такие же взгляды этим утром и даже остался с родителями в одном помещении в снедающей тишине.

Кевин свеж и бодр. Он стоит, оперевшись локтями о высокий стол, и бездумно перебирает пальцами раскиданную горстку разноцветных хлопьев. Он ведет себя так, словно вчерашний день — исключительно плод воображения Криденса и никого более. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, но порой глаза умеют говорить лучше, чем губы, и именно поэтому Криденс находит в глазах брата подтверждение вчерашнего дня, хотя Кевин и скрывает то, что все-таки это было значимо для них обоих. И речь не о том, что происходило в ванной, а о том, что было после, в кровати. Тот миг единения, надежда на который, казалось бы, давно потеряна. Для Криденса это кардинальный скачок вперед в их отношениях, а для Кевина — большая проблема.

Сдвиг с мертвой точки не кажется таким радужным. Криденс чувствует себя совершенно иначе, словно заражается от брата пустотой. Эфирность окружающего пространства пугающе естественна, хочется сесть и уставиться в одну точку, пока время будет течь мимо.

Кевин тоже ведет себя иначе. Он _выглядит_ иначе. Криденс долго присматривается к нему, когда родители уходят на работу, и хочет думать, что нынешнее состояние брата эфемерно. Хлопья под ладонью Кевина превращаются в дробленое крошево, но он все равно продолжает стоять и гипнотизировать взглядом свои действия, раздавливая на кончиках пальцев остатки.

Когда Криденс тянется к другому концу стола за стаканом воды и случайно мажет по руке Кевина, кожу обжигает влажным холодом. У Кевина испарина.

— Выглядишь вяло, — Криденс говорит с чуткостью детского терапевта, но осторожно. — Все… нормально?

Кевин наконец смотрит на него.

— Лучше не бывает.

Его ровный и уверенный тон идет немного в разрез с самочувствием. Криденс пожимает плечами, решая не спрашивать ничего больше, только окликает Кевина перед тем, когда тот, кое-что забывая, идет к выходу.

Рюкзак брата кажется странно неподъемным, но Криденс не обращает на это должного внимания и просто передает его в чужие руки.

— Спасибо, — сухо благодарит Кевин и, помедлив, сжимает пальцы на крепкой пряжке.

Он уходит в школу раньше Криденса. Впрочем, и без разницы в расписании они редко когда отправляются на занятия вместе.

На уроках Криденс рассредоточен и дезориентирован. Он честно старается слушать новый курс истории, основы философии и правила испанского, которые пытаются вложить в учеников преподаватели, однако где-то после пятого урока признает, что сегодня не предназначен для умственной работы. Время течет медленно, и Криденс неусидчив как никогда. Странно, но ощущение иррациональной тревоги, не покидающее с самого утра, только возрастает, будто нарастающая барабанная дробь перед грандиозным фолом или учащенное биение сердца за пару секунд до того, как произойдет разрыв.

Он «устаканивает» свои беспорядочные мысли и просто ждет, когда прозвенит звонок. На переменах ему совершенно нечем заняться. Раньше он таскал с собой листы формата «А4» и маленькие тюбики краски, чтобы было чем занять себя в перерывах, хотя теперь такое занятие совсем его не прельщает. Невозможно рисовать, когда голова кажется чугунной, а из пальцев рассеяно валится обыкновенная ручка во время записей на лекциях. Поэтому Криденс просто стоит у своего шкафчика и перебрасывается редкими фразами с одноклассниками. Грир увлеченно рассказывает о том, что ее и еще восемь учащихся сегодня позовут на награждение премией за достойный вклад в образовательную среду Гладстон-Хай, которое пройдет в спортивном зале. Криденс пропускает ненужную информацию мимо ушей: когда-то он старался быть образцовым учеником и даже примерял на себя роль главного активиста класса, но потом стало как-то не до этого.

На последнем уроке Криденс даже умудряется отвечать на вопросы учителя и вести диалоги касательно изучаемого материала. Ему никогда не стать биологом, но сегодня он с головой погружается в предмет, лишь бы не думать о чем-то, что путает мысли.

Когда в школе раздается оглушающий рев сирены, всё внутри сжимается в тугой узел и ледяным комом оседает в груди. В коридоре слышен панический гул учащихся и громкий голос директора, возвещающий о том, что нужно произвести срочную эвакуацию. Класс Криденса последний покидает свою аудиторию и толпится в коридоре среди других пятисот учеников, которые создают своим нервным шепотком шумихи больше, чем звук системы пожарной безопасности.

Криденс не чувствует запаха гари или каких-то взорвавшихся химических веществ, в воздухе витают только порывы сквозного ветра из приоткрытых пластиковых окон. Он передергивает плечами, поеживаясь от холода, и спускается по лестнице, ведущей к заднему выходу. Криденс находит странным то, что их не выводят через главный вход, который намного больше и просторнее и который бы явно ускорил процесс эвакуации, но когда все обходят здание, становится видно, что двустворчатые двери главного входа закреплены тяжеловесными желтыми «криптонитами».

На переднем дворе стоят кареты скорой помощи и полицейские машины, освещая вечернюю темноту яркими, бьющими в глаза мигалками. Криденс не понимает ровным счетом ничего, только одна мысль мелькает в голове, как назойливая муха: кто-то пострадал. Возможно, он плохой человек, потому что не испытывает страха за других, а ищет в толпе только одного человека. Кевина нигде не видно, и от этого глотку сковывает, точно цепями, не позволяя нормально дышать. Криденс мечется в толпе, не зная, куда деть себя и свое удручающее беспокойство.

Из скорой помощи вывозят несколько каталок, гремящих по асфальту железными колесами. Доктора говорят что-то о поступившем в участок звонке с известием того, что Гладстонская школа стала объектом жестокого нападения. При словах «один пострадавший и девять убитых» Криденс начинает видеть происходящее перед глазами чернильными разводами, как будто на зрачках отпечатались смазанные пятна. Барабанная дробь в голове набирает обороты и стоит гулом в ушах, да так, что становится почти невыносимо. Криденс выходит вперед кучи кричащих и орущих в слезах и панике людей и нетерпеливо прослеживает действия команды пожарной безопасности, которая стоит возле двери и примеривается к «криптониту» слесарной пилой. Металл не поддается сразу и пронзительно скрипит, как будто острой резью по перепонкам. Звук, с которым распиленный на пополам замок ударяется о землю, превращается в эхо. Вибрация гудит только секунду, но в сердце Криденса она оседает очень мерзко и очень надолго.

Полиция открывает двери, держа оружие наготове. Этот момент кажется таким длинным, что становится невозможно унять внутреннюю дрожь, и когда все _видят_ , Криденс вдруг понимает, что предпочел бы ничего не видеть: ни сейчас и никогда более. Толпа позади взрывается ором, криками, плачем и даже угрозами.

Кевин выходит из здания под бурные надрывные возгласы и медленно, как будто у него есть время целого мира, поднимает руки вверх.

Дробь в голове доходит до финальной точки… И наконец обрывается.

Криденс отшатывается назад на слабых ногах. Впервые он хочет видеть царапины, раны, ушибы и окровавленную одежду на Кевине, лишь бы кровь была его, лишь бы жертвой стал он, а не наоборот. Но его белая рубашка чиста, как совесть, и руки расслабленно подняты вверх в милостивом жесте сдавшегося преступника. Кевин плавно ложится на землю, скрещивая запястья за спиной, и довольно смотрит на Криденса исподлобья. Кевину не нужно искать его в толпе — он будто знает наверняка, что увидит брата «в первых рядах», и не ошибается.

Где-то в глотке застревает отчаянное «что ты, мать твою, наделал», так и не сорвавшееся с языка, потому что Криденс понятия не имеет, _как_ ему реагировать и _что_ делать. Кевина ведут к полицейской машине, и он непрерывно смотрит Криденсу в глаза безо всякого волнения или сожаления. Его лицо ровное и спокойное, как гладь воды. Он позволяет себе полуулыбку, когда его припечатывают к капоту машины, и _усмехается_ под стать какому-то победителю, только что сорвавшему крупный выигрыш. Кевина сажают на заднее сидение, и тогда Криденсу совершенно по-девчачьи хочется приложить ладонь к стеклу, но рука не поднимается. Все тело будто бы парализовано.

Первый порыв — поговорить с кем-то из спецслужб или очевидцев, потому что Криденсу нужно подтверждение того, что он не спятил, или спятил, как минимум, не один. Но Криденс не может произнести ни единого слова. Внимание толпы устремляется на больничную каталку, которая больше не пуста: на ней лежит чье-то тело с торчащей из него стрелой и покрытое белой, мгновенно пропитывающейся кровью тканью.

Тогда Криденс перестает смотреть. Он отворачивается и уходит прочь, вяло протискиваясь сквозь плотную толпу, и навсегда запоминает тот взгляд и те минуты, когда для него открывается одна простая истина. Сегодня Кевин собирает десять трофеев, но самый главный выстрел пронзает последнюю цель не буквально. Мишень, прикипевшая к груди Криденса с самого младенчества, все-таки дожидается удара.

Ева приезжает спустя несколько минут после того, как Кевина увозят в участок, и именно с этого момента начинается водоворот, полный расспросов полиции, дачи сбивчивых показаний и разговоров с адвокатурой. В этот день мать пьет больше, чем обычно, и сверху накидывает таблетки успокоительного с непозволительно частой периодичностью. Отец приезжает из своего офиса так быстро, насколько позволяют медленное движение на дорогах и пробки. Должно быть, для него удар — узнать, что один из его сыновей — которым он давал максимум заботы и любви — совершил массовое убийство, но еще ужаснее для него было бы узнать, что Кевин был бы рад с ним ссориться хоть иногда, потому что Франклин слишком старался быть хорошим отцом и именно этим отвращал от себя.

Родители разговаривают на кухне до поздней ночи и приглушенно давятся всхлипами негодования. Если Ева и пребывает в отчаянной горечи, то не потому, что «мой сынок не мог застрелить из арбалета своих одноклассников!», а потому, что как раз таки в глубине души она всегда знала, что Кевин на это способен. Ее фамилия теперь очернена из-за того, кого она не любила и не хотела, а урок это или проклятие — она решит когда-нибудь потом, со временем.

Криденс надламывается молчаливо. Дома он садится на пол подле идеально застеленной кровати Кевина и прижимает колени к груди, со стороны смотря на свою яркую половину комнаты, как на нечто чуждое. Она уже не отражает его мир и идет в разрез с его внутренним порывистым ритмом. Все эти картины, фотографии и памятные сувениры — такая нелепость сейчас, как если бы человеку предложили проводить больше времени с тем, чего больше не существует. Обыкновенный мираж.

В этот день он засыпает на постели брата, зарываясь лицом в грубый хлопок наволочки.

Дорога до Чатема в среднем занимает пару часов. Криденс никогда не думал, что ему когда-либо придется ехать в тюрьму для малолетних преступников с первым визитом к брату, поэтому перед этим он принимает определенное количество «Прозака», найденного на одной из одиноких полок Кевина, чтобы немного притупить накатывающие волнение и сухую боль в груди. Он не знает, зачем едет туда. Кажется, в последнее время он не знает вообще ничего. Мать не разговаривает с ним со вчерашнего дня после возникшей на кухне неловкости, и в довесок сейчас ее нежелание приправлено не только шоком от того, какую сцену она застала в ванной, но и тем, что один из ее сыновей — зачинщик массового убийства. Сложно гадать, что происходит в голове Евы сейчас, когда Криденс не может нормально разобраться в своей.

Франклин наотрез отказывается ехать с ними. Его подавленность объяснима и вполне оправдана, а отказ типичен для родителя, который любил вовсе не сына, а идею того, каким бы этот сын мог быть. Криденс думает, что в тот день «розовые очки» сломались у многих.

В Клавераке их встречает охранник и очень вдумчиво вчитывается в документы, прежде чем сопроводить в камеру для посетителей. У каждого места есть свой запах, и здесь пахнет удушающим отрешением напополам с когда-либо пророненными бессмысленными фразами. В этих серых стенах нет ничего притягательного или же, наоборот, отталкивающего, и Криденс ежится от окружающей его монохромности. Потом же становится как-то все равно.

Они с Евой сидят спиной ко входу, поэтому слышат только скрип открываемой железной двери и несколько шагов двух человек по бетонному полу. Кевин идет к столу неторопливо и ленно, скосив левое плечо набок, будто человек, обремененный чем-то непосильным. Он садится напротив и оценивающе смотрит прямо в глаза.

Непривычно видеть его в одежде, которая на размер больше: местный дресс-код из темно-синих футболки и штанов свободно охватывает его, как правило, отвергающее подобные стандарты тело. Но Кевин, кажется, всем доволен.

Ева не может смотреть на Кевина спокойно, поэтому ее глаза бегают по идеально гладкому серому столу в попытке ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь интересное. Криденс же ощущает себя до странности спокойно, словно его душа — картридж, в который залили черную краску, забыв ввести цветную.

Они ничего не говорят, а Кевин не собирается говорить первым: все, что он хотел сказать, он сказал вчера, расстреляв из арбалета десять человек. Это вполне исчерпывающе.

Тишина глушит собственные мысли. Пятнадцать минут из всего времени, данного им на разговоры, завершаются тем, что Ева встает из-за стола и выходит за дверь, не сумев вынести давящего безмолвия. Она растеряна сильнее, чем кто-либо, потому что глубоко запрятанные материнские чувства не сходятся с тем, что она обычно испытывает, глядя на убийц. Криденс видит, как Кевин поднимает уголки губ вверх, тем самым в очередной раз подтверждая свою уверенность в сделанном выборе. Впрочем, вчера он держался так же уверенно: признавал свое преступление, с усмешкой смотря в глаза полиции, и без сожаления давал самоинкриминирующие показания.

Они остаются одни и даже сейчас продолжают играть по правилам Кевина. Постановка за постановкой, сценка за сценкой, но сам Кевин не играет роль. Он _и есть роль_ , и когда-нибудь людям придется играть _его._

— Ей придется продать свою фирму, — Криденс говорит, потому что нужно что-то сказать.

Кевин ведет плечом и разваливается на стуле, как монарх на троне.

— Пускай валяет. Ее брошюры для многострадальных неимущих американцев вышли из моды еще в девяностых, — он гипнотизирует взглядом свои руки и ногтем скребет шелушащуюся кожу на большом пальце.

Кевину скучно. Со вчерашнего дня он смотрит на всех с позиции человека, думающего «что-еще-я-должен-сказать-чего-вы-не-знаете», и предпочитает не вступать в диалог первым. Но сегодня он, должно быть, в хорошем настроении.

— Дай угадаю, — тянет Кевин. — Мамси не разговаривает с тобой. Более того, она реагирует на тебя, как на самую глупую ошибку в своей жизни, и следит, чтобы ты не дай Бог не подошел к ее златовласке.

— Она моя мать, — Криденс оправдывается этой фразой, скорее, по привычке, нежели потому, что и правда думает, что это имеет значение. Сейчас ему откровенно срать на какие бы там ни было кровные узы. Они потеряли свой смысл уже очень давно, и у Криденса остается последняя связующая ниточка, которая всю жизнь была предметом перетягивания в их с братом игре.

Криденс знает убитых одноклассников поименно, и еще вчера они были людьми со своим укладом жизни, своими проблемами, тараканами… и достижениями. Если бы он не знал Кевина, то сказал бы, что жертвы были случайными и безо всякой закономерности, но дело в том, что Кевин никогда не позволит себе такую низость, как убийство ради убийства. Имена девяти номинантов на премию Гладстон-Хай теперь останутся только на грамотах и доске почета, а что до работника школьного кофетерия… Как это называл Кевин? _Издержка._

Наличие чего-то, что делало жизнь тех десяти человек полноценной, в итоге стало не успешным творческим началом, а бесславным концом, и теперь у Криденса остается только один-единственный и мучительный вопрос.

— Меня не было в твоем списке, — когда Криденс смотрит на Кевина, тот задерживает дыхание, словно ждет оглашения этого наблюдения уже очень долгое время.

Кевин пристально прослеживает непривычную твердость в чертах Криденса и, удовлетворительно хмыкнув, отвечает:

— Кто сказал, что ты актер?

Эти слова равнозначны своеобразному удару в самое сердце, потому что когда человек ставит спектакль, он не убивает публику.

Криденс ломается под тяжестью мысли, что публикой был он сам.

Кевин поступает так, как ему хочется. Кевин пренебрегает моралью. Кевин высмеивает привязанности. Кевин примеряет на себя звание массового убийцы, чтобы показать, как беспомощны люди с их наградами и успехами. Кевин выставляет это в выгодной ему позиции, заставляя всех думать, что он сделал это из демонстрации своего принципа и идеи-фикс превращать любой смысл в бессмыслие. Но Кевин на самом деле просто-напросто _сбегает_ , забывая то, что когда-то называл побеги признаком трусости.

Криденс никогда не хотел быть причиной и следствием. Он не может избавиться от этого предписанного ярма, а Кевин, в свою очередь, — от Криденса. Как обоюдоострое лезвие, которое режет всё на своем пути и от того становится только острее, но при этом не способно перерезать себя. Эта нить никогда не прервется, и Криденс ощущает мрачное удовлетворение: сколько бы попыток Кевин не принимал, они останутся лишь попытками.

— Время вышло.

Охранник открывает перед Криденсом дверь с одиноким протяжным скрипом, и он покидает камеру, не думая оборачиваться и кидать еще один взгляд, который все равно ровным счетом ничего не изменит.

Дома Криденс засиживается допоздна. Более-менее обусловленные мало-мальской конкретикой и сосредоточенностью мысли плывут мимо, как у обдолбавшегося морфином наркомана. Криденс не уверен, что точно знает, каково это, но это состояние очень смахивает на рассказы знакомых, которые когда-то баловались подобным.

С методичной тщательностью Криденс заправляет кровать Кевина, на которой спал прошлой ночью: раскрытыми ладонями приглаживает складочки вдоль перины, прячет концы темно-серого одеяла под мягкий матрас. Он садится за стол брата и включает лампу, регулируя свет на более мягкий и приглушенный, и зачем-то берется за первую попавшуюся тетрадь из небольшой стопки. Она немного истрепана по краям и предсказуемо однотонна. Кевин редко менял тетради и блокноты, только тогда, когда те действительно заканчивались, а этой, кажется, уже несколько лет.

Криденс открывает в самой середине и попадает на школьное сочинение, написанное братом еще в восьмом классе. Оно относится к тем самым сочинениям, вводящим в ступор преподавателей и отличающимися идеальной орфографией и сарказмом, потому что вместо личностного подхода в написании Кевин демонстрировал лаконичную последовательность и односложность.

«Криденс — мой брат. Криденс живет со мной в одной комнате. Криденс ложится рано спать. У Криденса астма. В школе Криденс отвечает на уроках. Криденс относится к урокам серьезно. На уроках он слушает. Криденс любит папу, маму и сестру. Криденс не злится. Криденс не умеет обижаться. Криденс рисует. Криденс носит с собой карандаши. Криденс мечтает. Он хочет стать художником. Криденс улыбается. Криденс мой брат. Криденс другой».

Немногословная умеренность сочится откровенной издевкой, поэтому ближе к старшей школе учителя уже перестали ждать от Кевина художественные обороты и средства выразительности. Криденс усмехается, закрывая тетрадь, и кладет ее обратно в выдвижной ящик компьютерного стола ровно между полупустыми, расчерченными в клетку блокнотами. Идеально. И правда, в итоге никак полутонов.

Криденс долго сидит и смотрит на стену, прежде чем мысли, наконец, полностью оставляют его. Он берет из шкафа старый лук Кевина и идет в комнату к родителями. Кевин прав. Пересечь линию оказывается чертовски легко.


End file.
